LA IDENTIDAD DE KAGOME
by yuuki-san09
Summary: kagome se entera que no es humana sino que es un vampiro sangre pura que fue separada de su familia y que esta comprometida ¿ que pasara con inuyasha? cuales serán sus decisiones
1. bienvenida al mundo kagome kuran (prome

CAPITULO 1

BIENVENIDA AL MUNDO KAGOME KURAN

(PROMESAS)

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que kaname junto con yuuki dejaron la academia Cross los cuales se encontraban viviendo en su antiguo hogar acompañados por Aido, Ruka, Akatsuki,Rima y Shiki quienes se encargaban de cuidar a yuuki durante su embarazo ya que tenían información de que Zero los andaba buscando para matarlos.

Hanabusa- por favor Yuuki-sama, es peligroso salir

Yuuki-pero solo quiero tomar aire fresco!

Hanabusa-recuerde que Kiryuu la quiere matar!

Kaname- (llegando junto con Akatsuki) que es lo que pasa?

Yuuki-solo quiero tomar aire fresco pero Aido no me deja!

Kaname- recuerda que no puedes salir asi en tu estado

Yuuki- pero?

Akatsuki- Hanabusa y yo podemos vigilarla

Yuuki- eso sería una gran idea!

Kaname- está bien, peor solo 10 minutos

Yuuki- gracias kaname! ( dándole un beso)

Yuuki iba muy feliz ya que llevaba mucho tiempo de estar encerrada por temor a que le pasara algo pero antes de salir empezó a tener contracciones por lo que Hanabusa la llevo rápido a su recamara en donde se encontraba Kaname junto con su pequeño Yue de tan solo 4 años de edad…

Kaname - que le paso a Yuuki?

Hanabusa - Yuuki-sama tendrá al bebe!

Yuuki - rápido llamen al doctor!

Akatsuki - el doctor ya viene para acá

Yue - que le ocurre a mami?

Yuuki- mami estará bien ( haciendo muecas de dolor) lo que pasa es que ya viene tu hermanita…

Kaname- Aido llévate a Yue a su cuarto

Hanabusa- como ordene kaname-sama…Yue-sama vamos a su cuarto a jugar

Kaname- Akatsuki llama a Ruka y a Rima para que ayuden al doctor

Akatsuki- enseguida kaname-sama (saliendo de la habitación)

Yuuki- porque tarda el doctor?!

Kaname- tranquila todo va a estar bien (sonriendo)

Ruka- nos mandó a llamar kaname-sama

Kaname- quiero que ayuden a Yuuki a tener al bebe

Rima- todavía no ha llegado el doctor?

Kaname- parece que no vendrá

Yuuki- que ocurre?

Ruka- tranquilícese por favor

Kaname tenia razón el doctor nunca llegaría porque fue asesinado por unos vampiros nivel E quienes andaban merodeando pero fueron eliminados por 2 cazadores….

Yori- no fue tan difícil acabar con ellos

Yagari- no te confíes tanto chiquilla

Así es yori se había convertido en una caza vampiros al haber descubierto la verdad sobre ellos pero aun así seguía visitando a yuuki a escondidas de su7s colegas ya que los andaban buscando….. Mientras tanto en la mansión kuran, yuuli se encontraba muy agotada ya que llevaba horas hasta que se escuchó un fuerte llanto en toda la mansión por lo que todos se dieron cuenta de la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia kuran….

Ruka- felicidades es una bebita muy hermosa

Yuuki- (sosteniendo a la bebe) tienes razón es muy hermosa

Rima- ire a informarle a kaname-sama que ya puede pasar

Ruka-como se llamara?

Kaname- (entrando al cuarto) kagome….su nombre será ….kagome kuran

Yuuki-es un lindo nombre… verda kagome? (besándole la frente)

Ruka- con su permiso yo me retiro

Kaname- espera

Ruka -se le ofrece algo más?

Kaname- dile a Aido que traiga a Yue

Ruka- deacuerdo

Cuando salio Ruka pasaron 5 minutos cuando llego Hanabusa con Yue quien se acercó a su mama para conocer a su nueva hermanita…..

Yuuki- Yue te presento a tu hermanita kagome

Yue- hola yo soy tu hermano mayor y siempre te protegeré…..

Yuuki- kagome esta feliz por eso (sonriendo)

Kaname- quieres ver a tu amiga Yori verdad?

Yuuki- si, le quiero pedir un favor

Yue- va a venir tia yori?

Yuuki- si, pero cuando vengas tú ya estarás dormido

Kaname- me hare cargo para que venga temprano

Yuuki- gracias kaname

Ya había amanecido cuando yori fue a ver a yuuki a la mansión kuran ya que la carta que recibió decía que era muy urgente su presencia.

Hanabusa- buenos días señorita yori

Yori- por favor solo dime yori

Hanabusa- está bien yori; yuuki-sama la espera en la sala

Así Aido llevo a yori a la sala en donde se encontraba yuuki junto con kaname y su pequeña hija lo cual sorprendió a yori

Yori- que es lo que pasa?

Yuuki- me alegra que hayas venido!

Kaname- por favor toma asiento

Yori-me pueden explicar que esta pasando?

Yuuki- yori somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y confio mucho en ti por lo que te quiero pedir un favor

Yori- dime no importa lo que sea, yo siempre te ayudare….

Yuuki- Zero anda tras de nosotros y quiero que sepas que si nos llega a pasar algo quiero que cuides de Yue y de Kagome como si fueran tus hijos

Yori- yuuu ... ..ki?!

Yuuki- por favor prometelo!

Yori- lo prometo

Kaname- los otros vampiros estarán dispuestos de cuidar de ustedes para que logren escapar

Yuuki- quiero que kagome sea una niña normal y que pueda sonreir; estas son las mismas palabras que dijo mi madre a Cross cuando naci…

Yori- yo me hare cargo de cumplir esa promesa si les llega a pasar algo….

Kaname- es hora de marcharte para no levantar sospechas

Yori- que piensan hacer ahora?

Kaname- nos cambiaremos de ligar ya que pasado mañana los cazadores planean atacar

Yuuki- no te preocupes ta mandaremos a buscar

Yori- cuídense mucho y suerte con su nueva familia

Yuuki- gracias yori

Yori- siempre seremos amigas pase lo que pase


	2. repitiendo la historia

CAPITULO 2

REPITIENDO LA HISTORIA

Ya han pasado otros 5 años desde que la familia kuran dejo la mansión; como lo había dicho kaname un día después de que dejaron la mansión los cazadores fueron a buscarlos para matarlos pero no los encontraron; a las pocas semanas yuuki mando a llamar a yori para darle la nueva dirección el cual era en Shanghái…..como fue pasando el tiempo los niños fueron creciendo ahora Yue tenía 9 años mientras que kagome tenía 5 años los cuales eran inseparables hasta que un dia apareció Zero junto con un gran ejercito de nivel E…

Kagome-que está ocurriendo Onii_sama?

Yue- no te preocupes yo te protegeré

Kagome- huele a sangre!

Yue- no te pasara nada si estas a mi lado

Mientras tanto kaname y yuuki se encontraban afuera discutiendo con Zero ya que quería apoderarse de los niños para devorarlos

Yuuki- que es lo que quieres Zero!?

Zero- entréguenme a esos bastardos

Ambos- que?!

Zero-lo que oyeron… pretendo devorar a sus hijos para volverme el cazador más poderoso

Kaname- no permitiré que te acerques a mi familia….. yuuki creo que llego el momento de hacer eso por nuestros hijos

Yuuki- ka..na…me; si, creo que es hora de marcharme

Zero- que está ocurriendo?

En ese momento yuuki entro a la mansión dirigiéndose a la sala en donde se encontraban sus hijos….

Kagome- mama! En donde esta papa?!

Yuuki- niños vengan por aquí

Yue-que está pasando madre?

Yuuki- espero que protejas a tu hermana

En ese momento llego Hanabusa quien lo hizo dormir mientras que a kagome le fueron borrados todos sus recuerdos por lo que yuuki la convirtió en humana….

Yuuki- Aido llévalos con yori ella sabe que hacer

Hanabusa- pero yuuki-sama?!

Pero en ese momento yuuki desaparecio dejándolo solo pero es ese instante llego Ruka y Akatsuki quienes tenían órdenes de llevarse a los niños la más rápido posible de ahí

Hanabusa- que pasara con kaname-sama?

Akatsuki-(manejando) kanam-sama ahora está muerto

Hanabusa- que?!

Ruka- él nos ordenó que teníamos que cuidar de sus hijos

Hanabusa- pero cómo? Yuuki-sama convirtió a kagome en humana!

Akatsuki- está pasando lo mismo que hace 20 años

Mientras tanto en la mansión kuran se encontraba Zero buscando cada rincón del lugar a los niños pero no encontró nada solo pudo encontrar la ropa que yuuki tenía anteriormente….

Zero-así que sacrificaste tu vida para convertir en humano a uno de tus hijos;…. Me pregunto cuál de ellos será?

Mientras tanto los 3 vampiros junto con los niños se dirigieron al aeropuerto en donde los esperaban Shiki y Rima…

Shiki- todo está listo para irnos

Rima- en estos momentos yori wakaba se encuentra viajando a nuestro punto de reunión

Akatsuki- de acuerdo hay que irnos rápido antes de que llegue kiryuu

Los 5 vampiros abordaron el avión junto con los niños que seguían dormidos cuando iban a mitad de camino Yue despertó preguntando qué es lo que había pasado…

Yue- a donde nos llevan?

Ruka- tranquilícese Yue-sama

Yue- en donde están mis padres?!

Hanabusa-(triste) lamento decirle que ellos están muertos

Yue- que fue lo que paso?

Ruka- yuuki-sama sacrifico su vida para sellar los poderes de kagome-sama

Yue-que paso con mi padre?

Akatsuki- fue eliminado por kiryuu Zero un cazador de vampiros que juro matar a toda la descendencia del clan kuran

Hanabusa- en estos momentos nos dirigimos con una persona que los va ayudar a esconderse de ese sujeto

Shiki-hemos llegado a Tokio

Rima- veo que kagome-sama todavía sigue dormida

Ruka- andando hay que apresurarnos

Yori se encontraba en un templo esperando a que llegaran sus amigos yuuki y kaname pero no estaba sola con ella había viajado Cross quien tenía ganas de volver a ver a yuuki…

Yori- están tardando demasiado

Cross- no te preocupes de seguro ya no tardaran

En ese momento una limosina del cual bajaron los vampiros por lo que yori se empezó a preocupar y les pregunto por el paradero de yuuki…

Yori- en donde esta yuuki?

Cross- que fue lo que paso?

Hanabusa- Zero nos ataco

Yori- no puede ser!

Ruka- nos dijeron que tú te harías cargo de Yue y de Kagome, es cierto?

Yori- si así es

Yue- esperen un momento

Akatsuki-que ocurre Yue-sama?

Yue- quiero que kagome se quede con ella

Yori- que pasara contigo?

Yue- quiero hacerme cargo de todos los negocios de mis padres

Ruka- pero es muy joven para hacerse cargo

Hanabusa- entiendo pero permítanos tener control hasta que cumpla los 18 años

Akatsuki- que estás haciendo hanabusa?

Hanabusa- necesitamos que un kuran siga controlando todo sino los demás vampiros se saldrán de control

Cross- Aido tiene razón

Yue-tengo entendido que usted cuido de mi madre hace mucho tiempo

Cross-así es yo fui su padre adoptivo

Yue- es ese caso quiero que cuide de mi hermana como su nieta

Shiki- desde ahora Yori Wakaba serás Kazimi Higurashi

Rima- con este nombre no los encontraran tan fácil

Yue- bueno es hora de irme

Yori- espera! Ven seguido para que puedas estar cerca de kagome

Yue- tenga por seguro que si

Rima- tengan estas son las llaves de su nueva casa

Yori-gracias, en donde se localiza?

Shiki- estamos en ella

Cross- este templo?

Yue- que tengan suerte…


	3. buenas noticias

CAPITULO 3

10 AÑOS DESPUES

(BUENAS NOTICIAS)

Ya han pasado 10 años desde que kagome y Yue fueron separados por culpa de Zero el cual no ha dejado de buscarlos. Yue la visita cada mes por una semana los cuales se llevan muy bien él ahora se hace cargo de todos los negocios familiares con la ayuda de Hanabusa, Akatsuki; Shiki y Rima se casaron y tuvieron un hijo llamado Vicent, ellos siempre están al pendiente de kagome…..

Era un día normal en la residencia Higurashi todos se encontraban desayunando hasta que entro un hanyou armando un alboroto ….

-Inuyasha- kagome cuando piensas regresar?

\- Kagome- te dije claramente que regresaría en la tarde!

-Kazumi- por favor inuyasha, no quieres acompañarnos a desayunar?

\- Inuyasha- gracias señora pero no quiero

\- Kazumi- es filete asado

\- Kagome- (levantándose) ya me voy a la escuela

\- Inuyasha- te voy a esperar aquí

\- Kagome- como quieras

\- Kazumi- cuídate mucho!

-Abuelo- que te vaya bien!

Todos acabaron de comer por lo que inuyasha decidió esperarla en el tajado mientras que kagome se encontraba en la escuela con sus amigas platicando de inuyasha…

-Yuka- y cómo vas con tu novio?

\- Kagome- bueno, últimamente estamos peleando por cualquier cosa

-Ami- te recomiendo que te alejes de ese sujeto no es buena influencia para ti

-Yuka- estoy deacuerdo con ami ese novio que tienes no te va a llevar a algo bueno

\- Ayumi- chicas por favor no sigan molestando a la pobre de kagome

\- Kagome- por el momento no quiero hablar con el

En ese momento iba llegando Hojo con un pequeño ramo de pura manzanilla el cual se las dio a kagome aunque estaba un poco nervioso…

-Hojo- hola hagome!

-Kagome- hola Hojo! como has estado?

-Hojo- mira te traje este ramo de manzanilla

-Kagome- (cogiendo el ramo) gracias son muy lindas

-Hojo- escuche que sirve para quitar en dolor estomacal

-Kagome- (con una gota en su cabeza) no tenías que molestarte

-Hojo- ya se enteraron que vendrá un nuevo profesor?!

-Kagome-sí, he oído algo de eso

-Hojo- (alejándose) bueno, adiós chicas

Cuando acabaron las clases kagome se dirigió a su casa pero sentía que alguien la vigilaba por lo que empezó a caminar más rápido pero fue atacada por un hombre el cual era un vampiro nivel E por lo que salió corriendo pero él era más rápido por lo que cerró los ojos esperando a que fuera atacada pero eso no sucedió ya que Rima y Shiki habían acabado con el…

-Rima- te encuentra bien kagome?

-kagome- (abriendo sus ojos) gracias Rima

-Shiki- era un simple nivel E

-Kagome- gracias senri

-Rima- es mejor que te vayas a tu casa

-Kagome- si y gracias por salvarme!

Mientras tanto en el templo inuyasha se encontraba impaciente por lo que decidió ir a buscarla pero antes de salir escucho que kazume hablaba con su padre….

-Kazumi- disculpe no ha tenido noticias del señor Yagari?

-Cross- al parecer viene para la otra semana

-Kazumi- cree que tenga noticias de Kaito?

-Cross- él es el padre de sota verdad?

-Kazumi- si, él no sabe que quede embarazada

-Cross- hay que esperar a que venga Yagari para preguntar por el

Cuando inuyasha tenía planeado irse escucho como alguien llegaba a la entrada y tocaba el timbre de la casa por lo que pensó que era kagome pero antes de llegar a la entrada kazumi había abierto la puerta

-Kazumi- hola Aido cuanto tiempo sin verte?!

-Hanabusa- hola kazumi se encuentra kagome-sama?

-Kazumi- de seguro no ha de tardar; para que la buscas?

-Inuyasha- quien es este tipo?

-Kazumi- el es un viejo amigo, su nombre es Hanabusa Aido

-Hanabusa- es un placer conocerlo?

-Kazumi- su nombre es Inuyasha, es un amigo de kagome

-Kagome- (llegando) hola Hanabusa! que te trae por aquí?

-Hanabusa- solo vine a informar que Yue-sama va a venir a visitarla

-Kagome- Yue va a venir?!, cuando viene?!

-Hanabusa- no tengo todavía la fecha pero pasara una temporada aquí con usted

-Kazimi- casi un año que no ha venido Yue a visitar a Kagome

-Hanabusa- bueno es hora de retirarme

-Kazumi- no quieres tomar algo?

-Hanabusa- me gustaría pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Abuelo- quien ere hija?

-Kazumi- era Aido diciendo que muy pronto vendrá Yue

-Inuyasha- quien diablos es Yue

-Abuelo- es el amigo de kagome

-Kagome- lo conozco desde que tenía 5 años!

-Inuyasha- kagome es hora de irnos

-Kagome- tan pronto?

-Kazumi- anda hija que tengas suerte en juntar muchos fragmentos

Kagome e Inuyasha se fueron al pozo al cruzar se dirigieron rápido a la aldea para no mojarse cuando llegaron sus amigos se encontraban comiendo….

-Shippo- kagome! que bueno que hayas vuelto!

-Sango- como te fue en tu época kagome?

-Kagome- logre pasar mis exámenes y además recibí una gran noticia

-Miroku- nos podría contar que noticia es como para que la ponga tan feliz

-Kagome- la verdad preferiría no hacerlo, no lo tomen mal pero…

-Sango- entendemos kagome no te preocupes

-Shippo- sabes kagome te vez muy bonita cuando sonríes

-Kagome- gracias shippo

-Sango- creen que naraku ande cerca?

-Miroku- esperemos que no, recuerden que la última vez casi mata a la señorita kagome

-Inuyasha- feh, ese maldito no se acercara a kagome

-Shippo- kagome te encuentras bien?


	4. pequeña kuran

CAPITULO 4

PEQUEÑA KURAN

Kagome se encontraba muy pensativa recordando cuando conoció a Yue pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por shippo…

Shippo- te encuentra bien kagome?

kagome- eh?... si solo estoy pensando en cómo derrotar a naraku

Inuyasha- de seguro has de estar pensando en ese tal Yue!

Kagome- te equivocas [acaso se habrá dado cuenta]

Miroku- señorita kagome quien es Yue?

Sango- al parecer estas muy interesada en él!

Kagome- se equivocan el solo es mi amigo!

Shippo- como es el?

Kagome- él es lindo tierno, compresivo y honesto

Inuyasha- parece como si te gustara

Kagome- en realidad yo estaba enamorada de el pero después me di cuenta que él nunca se fijaría en mi

Sango- que fue lo que paso?

Kagome- él y yo vivimos en mundos diferentes por lo cual él no se puede enamorar de alguien como yo

Miroku- por favor señorita kagome no se ponga triste

Después de eso nadie dijo nada por lo que se fueron a dormir pero en eso inuyasha salió dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba las serpientes cazadoras de almas de kykyo; kagome no podía dormir ya que últimamente tenía el mismo sueño de una mujer rodeada de sangre por lo que decidió ir a dar una vuelta. Mientras tanto en el otro lado del pozo cerca del templo se encontraba Zero buscando a los hijos de Yuuki y Kaname en eso vio como una mujer parecida a yori se dirigía a un templo por lo que la siguió mientras tanto kagome seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho unas voces cerca de ella por lo que decidió ir averiguar qué es lo que pasaba.

Inuyasha- kykyo yo me encargare de eliminar a naraku

Kykyo. Inuyasha aún me sigues amando? (dándose cuenta de la presencia de kagome)

Inuyasha- claro que te sigo amando

Kykyo- que pasara con mi reencarnación?

Inuyasha- a kagome solo la veo como a una amiga que me ayuda a recolectar los fragmentos

Esto le dolió mucho a kagome y le dolió mas cuando vio que kykyo besaba a inuyasha el cual le correspondió por lo que salió corriendo rumbo al pozo cuando lo cruzo se dirigía a su casa pero fue atacada por Zero quien al fin había llegado…

Kagome- quién eres?!

Zero- al fin te vuelvo a ver pequeña kuran

Kagome- pequeña kuran?, no sé quién eres pero me estas confundiendo

Zero- esta vez no escaparas de mí!

en ese momento Zero se abalanzo para atacarla pero justo en ese instante apareció kazumi junto con rima y shiki los cuales trataron de separarlo de kagome.

Kazumi- aléjate de ella Zero!

Kagome- Oka-san que está pasando?!

Rima- por favor llévate a kagome-sama de aquí; nosotros nos haremos cargo!

Kazumi- pero él es un cazador, es muy peligroso!

Shiki- sabe que nuestro deber es protegerla

Zero-ja, creen poder derrotarme?

En ese momento llego Yagari quien le disparo en el hombro haciendo que se volteara para ver quien lo había atacado...

Yagari- si no te vas en este momento juro que el próximo tiro ira directo a tu corazón

Zero-veo que te has asociado con los malditos vampiros

Kazumi- vete de este lugar; estas en desventaja

Zero-por esta vez me voy pero juro que matare a todos los kuran!

Con esto Zero se fue dejando a todos al principio kagome o entendía nada hasta que su mama la llevo dentro para recostarla mientras que los demás estaban en la sala

Kazumi-al fin se quedó dormida

Rima-hay que informarle a yue-sama

Yagari- nunca pensé que tú! Yori una cazadora te convirtieras en la madre postiza de un sangre pura

Cross- (llegando al lugar sin su traje de sacerdote) se lo prometió a Yuuki

Rima- señor Cross que haremos ahora?

Yagari-por qué no le despiertan su poder?

Kazumi- eso sería conveniente pero Yue no ha venido desde hace un año

Pero en ese momento tocaron el timbre por lo que kazumi fue a ver quién tocaba y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Yue acompañado por Ruka, Akatsuki y hanabusa los cuales se les veía muy serios…

Yue- que fue lo que paso?

Kazumi- Zero nos ataco y ataco a kagome

Yue- ella está bien?

Kazumi- si; logramos apartarla de, el pero Zero le dijo pequeña Kuran y está algo confundida

Yue- me gustaría estar con ella

Kazumi- claro está en su habitación

Así Yue subió al cuarto de kagome mientras que los demás estaban en la sala discutiendo sobre cómo protegerla

Akasutki- que más ocurrió?

Rima- afortunadamente llagamos a tiempo antes de que él le clavara sus colmillos

Ruka- hubiera sido peligroso si Kiryuu tomara la sangre de kagome-sama siendo humana

Hanabusa- no se preocupen Yue-sama pondrá a varios vampiros para vigilar el templo

Mientras tanto en la habitación de kagome, Yue se encontraba a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabello en eso kagome empezó a despertar encontrándose con unos ojos color borgoña la cual se sorprendió…

Kagome- quién eres?!

Yue- tranquila kagome; soy Yue

Kagome- Yue?! ; Cuando llegaste?!

Yue- tiene poco que llegue

Kagome- no sabes cuánto te extrañe! (Abrazándolo)

Por otro lado en la época sengoku Inuyasha había regresado a la cabaña pero no encontró a kagome por lo que pensó que había ido a dar una vuelta por lo que la fue a buscar; kagome estaba muy feliz con la presencia de Yue ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo pero en eso recordó todo lo ocurrido anteriormente…

Yue- que ocurre kagome?

Kagome-quiero que me digas porque ese vampiro me dijo pequeña Kuran?

Yue- me odiarías si te digo la verdad

Kagome- yo nunca te odiaría

Yue- por favor, te lo diré pero mañana hoy tienes que descansar

Kagome- pero?

Yue- yo ire a ver a tu mama; ella también te explicara todo

Kagome- está bien

Con esto Yue salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala en donde estaban todos reunidos esperando sus indicaciones….


	5. el origen de kagome

CAPITULO 5

EL ORIGEN DE KAGOME

Inuyasha la había buscado por todos lados pero no la encontró por lo que pensó que se había ido a su época y cuando tenía planeado ir le llego el aroma de Naraku cerca por lo que se fue tras el…

Ya había amanecido y kagome bajo en donde se encontró con todos reunidos incluyendo a sota pero había alguien diferente…

Kazumi-buenos días kagome!

Kagome- que ocurre?, porque están todos reunidos?

Yue- como te lo prometí, te diremos toda la verdad

Sota- y que tiene que ver conmigo?

Kazumi- kagome para empezar mi nombre real es Sayori Wakaba y el que se supone que es el abuelo se llama…

Cross-Cross Kaien

Sota- entonces él no es mi abuelo?

Yori- lamentablemente no

Kagome- entonces que son de mi?!

Yori- yo fui amiga de tu madre y el fue el padre adoptivo de ella y del hombre que ayer intento matarte

Kagome- porque me llamo pequeña kuran?; si el único kuran es Yue quien es un vampiro sangre pura!

Yue- hace 10 años; nuestros padres fueron asesinados por kiryuu Zero un cazador y vampiro a la vez

Kagome- acabas de decir nuestros padres?

Yue- asi es tu eres mi hermana menor: eres una Kuran

Sota- y que pasa conmigo?

Cross- tu padre se llama Kaito Kamiya un fuerte cazador al igual que tu madre

Yue- nuestra madre te convirtió en humana pero yo puedo hacer que vuelvas a ser vampiro

Kagome- es por eso que no recuerdo nada de los últimos 5 años de mi vida

Yagari- toma esto chiquilla kuran

Kagome- que es esto?

Yori- esa es Artemiz; pero yo pensé que la tenía Zero?

Yagari- la misma yuuki me la entrego para que después se la diera a su hija cuando tuviera 15 años

Hanabusa- pero no la podrá usar! Ya que necesita ser un vampiro

Rima- (colgando el teléfono) Vicent me informa que Zero anda cerca junto con unos nivel E

Sota-(asombrado) Vicent es tu hijo?!

Shiki- si y está enterado de todo lo que pasa

Yori- que piensas hacer kagome?

Kagome- por el momento déjenme pensar en todo lo que me dijeron y como siempre estuvieron vigilándome sabrán que puedo viajar al pasado a través de un pozo

Rima- tiene toda la razón kagome-sama pero desconoce uno cosa

Kagome- de que hablas?!

Yue- Rima por favor

Kagome- en ese caso me retiro para la otra época para pensar en lo que quiero

Yue- está bien cuídate mucho y vuelve pronto

Hanabusa- por favor kagome-sama llévese a Artemiz por lo menos ahuyenta a los demonios

Kagome- gracias hanabusa

Con esto kagome salio de la casa y se fue al pozo a donde se dirigio a la aldea pero antes de llegar se encontró con sus amigos los cuales se encontraban peleando contra kagura…

Inuyasha- toma esto… viento cortante!

Kagura- con ese tonto ataque no me vencerás

Hiraikotsu sangre!

Kagura- danza de las cuchillas!

En ese momento el ataque de kagura fue desviado por una de las flechas de kagome el cual sorprendio a todo el grupo…

Kagome- lárgate de aquí kagura!

Kagura- al fin te apareces

Miroku- señorita kagome huya!

Kagome (rellenado su arco) no tienen miedo Kagura!

Kagura- en ese caso muereeeeeeeee!

Pero en ese momento apareció Akatsiki junto con Ruka quienes fueron enviados por Yue para que cuidaran de kagome de cualquier peligro…

Kagura- que le pasa ami cuerpo?!, no lo puedo mover!

Akatsuki- aléjate de kagome-sama o….

Ruka- sufrirás las consecuencias

Con esto kagura decidió marcharse mientras que el grupo se quedó sorprendido al observar las extrañas ropas por lo que dedujeron que provenían de la época de kagome…

Kagome- como es que cruzaron el pozo?!

Ruka- kagome-sama siendo vampiros nos es fácil pasar

Kagome- eso quiere decir que Yue también puede pasar?

Akatsuki- Kagome-sama no la lastimo?

Miroku- señorita kagome quienes son sus amigos?

Kagome- es cierto déjenme presentarlos ellos son Akatsuki y Ruka y ellos son el monje Miroku, sango, shippo e inuyasha

Ruka- es un gusto conocerlos

Miroku-el gusto es mio ( tratando de acercarse)

Kagome- monje le recomiendo que no intente acercarse a ella

Pero fue demasiado tarde ya que había tomado ambas manos y le pregunto lo mismo que a todas las mujeres…

Miroku- le gustaría tener un hijo conmi….

Ruka- no me vuelvas a tocar humano (controlando su cuerpo)

Akatsuki- (haciendo una bola de fuego) no te le acerques a mi esposa o sufrirás las consecuencias

Kagome- por favor paren!

Sango- que son ustedes?!

Inuyasha- aléjense de kagome!

Kagome- cálmense todos! Por favor volvamos todos a la cabaña de la anciana kaede para que les explique todo…

Asi todos regresaron a la cabaña para que kagome pudiera aclarar todas sus dudas sobre los 2 extraños que la acompañaban y por qué la trataban con mucho respeto…

Inuyasha- cuéntanos todo kagome; de donde los conoces?

Kagome- ellos me conocen desde que nací y siempre me han cuidado

Shippo- pero si se ven de la misma edad!

Ruka- en realidad por nuestra naturaleza no envejecemos

Sango- a que se refieren a "su naturaleza"?

Kagome- chicos ellos son vampiros

Miroku- pero esos son puros mitos

Kagome-se equivocan ellos si existen pero se han mantenido escondidos de todos los humanos y solo pocos conocen de ellos

Sango- como es que estas relacionados con ellos? kagome


	6. dificil desicion

CAPITULO 6

DIFICIL DECISIÓN

-shippo- por favor kagome responde

-Ruka- ella es la her…

-kagome-por favor Ruka no digas nada

-Ruka- está bien como guste kagome-sama

-Kagome- por el momento no les puedo dar más detalles, pero quiero que sepan que la decisión que tome juro que les ayudare a derrotar a naraku para poder recuperar la perla…

-Sango- de que hablas kagome?

-Akatsuki- kagome-sama piensa volver co su…

-Kagome- no; me quedare aquí por unos días; cuando haya aclarado mi mente quiero que vayas por Yue para hacérselo saber

-Akatsuki- cuente con ello kagome-sama

-Inuyasha- que es eso que traes en las manos?

-Kagome- su nombre es Artemiz le perteneció a mi madre

-Sango- tu madre tenía un arma?

-Kagome- no les puedo decir más pero con Artemiz podre defenderme

Mientras tanto en el templo Yue se encontraba recostado en la cama de kagome tratando de idear un plan para derrotar a Zero y recuperar a Kagome hasta que fue interrumpido por Sota…

-Yue- que es lo que se te ofrece?

-Sota- (entrando) es cierto que ese hombre anda tras kagome?

-Yue- no te preocupes tengo a gente que la proteja

-Sota- pero dijeron que es un cazador!

-Yue- si pero no podrá tocar a Kagome

-Cross- (entrando a la habitación) Yue-kun necesito hablar a solas contigo

-Sota- con su permiso señor Cross (saliendo del cuarto)

-Yue- Que pasa señor Cross?

-Cross- te recomiendo que transformes a kagome antes de que Zero ataque o le pase algo en el otro lado

-Yue- no se preocupe Akatsuki y Ruka están con ella

-Cross- solo vine a decirte eso (retirándose) ["si no te apresuras inuyasha te la quitara"]

Yori se encontraba en la sala platicando con Hanabusa los cuales se la estaban pasando bien hasta que llego Yagari y los interrumpió…

-Yagari- parece que te llevas bien con estos chupa sangre?!

-Yori- por favor señor Yagari no ofenda a Hanabusa!

-Hanabusa- no se ponga así Yori

-Yori- ahora que está aquí, quiero preguntarle algo!

-Yagari- si es por Kaito déjame decirte que él está muerto

-Yori- muerto?

-Yagari- lo mato Zero hace 3 meses lo único que encontramos fue su arma

-Yori- yo tenía la ilusión de que conociera a sota y que fuéramos una gran familia

-Hanabusa- lamento lo que paso

Yori empezó a llorar ya que su gran amor había muerto pero fue interrumpida por Yagari quien le entrego su arma y le propuso algo…

-Yagari- toma Yori esta arma ahora le pertenece a tu hijo y estoy dispuesto a entrenarlo

-Yori- se lo agradezco mucho señor Yagari

Ya había anochecido y todos se encontraban descansando excepto dos vampiros en ese momento kagome despertó y se dio cuenta que Ruka y Akatsuki estaban despiertos por lo que les pidió que la acompañaran a dar una vuelta ya que quería encontrar a Inuyasha ya que se había ido en la tarde…

-Ruka- a donde vamos Kagome-sama?

-Kagome- solo quiero tomar aire fresco para poder pensar bien las cosas

-Akatsuki- parece que del otro lado esta su amigo con una mujer

-Kagome- [Inuyasha] hay que dejarlos solos

-Ruka- se siente bien kagome-sama?

-Kagome- Akatsuki quiero que mañana vayas por ni Onii-sama

-Akatsuki- como guste kagome-sama

Loa 3 regresaron a la cabaña en donde kagome se recostó mientras que Ruka y Akatsuki iban a matar algunos monstros que andaban cerca por otro lado Yue se encontraba encerrado por lo que los demás se preocupaban…

-Yori- creen que Yue esté bien?

-Sota- lleve todo el día encerrado!

-Cross- no se preocupen el estará bien!

-Yori- Señor Yagari es cierto que usted dará clases en la escuela de kagome?

-Yagari- es solo para tenerla vigilada

-Hanabusa- (frente al cuarto de kagome) Yue-sama se encuentra bien?

-Yue- (saliendo) solo estoy algo cansado; que se te ofrece?

-Hanabusa- me informaron que niveles E atacaron a un grupo de personas en el centro

-Yue- dile a Rima y a Shiki que se hagan cargo de eso

-Hanabusa-(haciendo reverencia) entendido

Ya había pasado la noche y todos los vampiros se fueron a dormir mientras que los demás se ponían a hacer sus labores…

-Yagari- en la tarde vendré para empezar con el entrenamiento de sota

-Yori- si; vaya con mucho cuidado

Mientras tanto kagome se encontraba afuera de la cabaña almorzando con los demás pero se veía muy distraída ya que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza…

-Sango- kagome te encuentras bien?

-Kagome- eh?...; a si no se preocupen

-Shippo- y como funciona tu arma?

-Kagome- déjame ver… creo que es con este botón…

En eso se hizo más largo sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a kagome pero en ese momento shippo quiso agarrarla pero recibió una descarga que casi lo deja inconsciente…

-Miroku- te encuentras bien shippo?!

-Kagome- se me olvido decirles que solo humanos pueden tocarla

-Sango- se ve que es muy poderosa

-Kagome- pero aun así está incompleta

-Inuyasha- de que hablas?

-Kagome- olvídenlo no es nada

-Miroku- por cierto en donde están sus amigos?

-Kagome- están descansando, les quiero informar que hoy vendrá Yue a verme

-Inuyasha- (poniéndose celoso) que es lo que quiere de ti?!

-Kagome- lo sabrás más tarde

-Sango- es sobre lo que dijiste ayer verdad?

-Kagome- asi es en la noche sabrán toda la verdad

Kagome se la paso todo el día alejada de sus amigos y permaneció cerca de Ruka y de Akatsuki por lo que sus amigos se preocupaban e intentaban acercarse a ella pero ella los evadía diciendo que tenía que hacer otra cosa; así se la pasó toda la mañana y tarde hasta que anocheció.


	7. el despertar de kagome kuran

CAPITULO 7

EL DESPERTAR DE KAGOME KURAN

Ya había anochecido muy rápido y Akatsuki fue por Yue ya que Kagome al fin había decidido convertirse en vampiro mientras que del otro lado Sota se encontraba exhausto por tanto entrenamiento; Akatsuki había llegado sorprendiendo a Hanabusa quien se encontraba afuera con unos papeles...

-Hanabsa- que pasó Akatsuki?

-Akatsuki- en donde esta Yue-sama?

-Yue- que se te ofrece?(saliendo)

-Akatsuki- kagome-sama quiere verlo en este momento

-Yue- está bien vamos

Asi Yue,Akatsuki y Hanabusa fueron a donde estaba kagome cuando llegaron kagome corrió a abrazar a su hermano por lo que Inuyasha se puso celoso...

-Inuyasha- hey, suelta a kagome!

-Hanabusa- quien te crees para hablarle así a Yue-sama?!

-Kagome- por favor no discutan

-Miroku- así que él es su amigo Yue

-Kagome- por favor Yue vamos afuera a hablar

-Yue- está bien vamos

-Hanabusa- que haremos con sus amigos?

-Kagome- no se les ocurra lastimarlos principalmente tu Hanabusa

Así los dos hermanos se dirigieron al pequeño rio que se encontraba cerca pero nadie se di cuenta que Inuyasha los había seguido...

-Yue- (acariciando su mejilla) que fue lo que decisdiste?

-Kagome- por favor haz que despierte mi lado vampiro!

-Yue- estas segura de esto?

-Kagome- sí, quiero recordar a nuestros padres y también porque quiero derrotar al causante de nuestra separación!

-Yue- en ese caso lo hare pero te diré algo; nosotros estamos comprometidos desde que naciste

-Kagome- comprendo y sabes me alegra oír eso!

En ese momento Yue clavo sus colmillos por primera vez en el cuello de Kagome la cual al principio le dolió pero después se acostumbró después de eso Yue mordió su muñeca sacando su sangre para dárselo a Kagome en un beso cuando eso paso Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que veía por lo que salió de su escondite…

-Inuyasha- aléjate de kagome!

-Kagome- dejanos en paz inu…yasha (desmayándose)

-Inuyasha- que le hiciste a kagome?

-Yue- solo cumplí con lo que me pidió

-Inuyasha- que es todo lo que dijeron?

-Yue- si quieres saberlo vamos a la cabaña de tus amigos

Mientras tanto los demás se encontraban en la cabaña esperando a que volviera kagome junto con su amigo pero en ese momento a Shippo le llego el olor a sangre de kagome…

-Shippo- chico huelo la sangre de kagome!

-Sango- que estás diciendo Shippo?

-Hanabusa- al fin Kagome-sama ha regresado

-Miroku- a que te refieres con eso?!

Pero no tuvo respuesta ya que en ese momento entro Yue con kagome en brazos y tras de ellos iba Inuyasha…

-Sango- que le paso a Kagome?!

-Ruka- tranquilícese solo está dormida

-Miroku- que fue lo que paso?

-Yue – no se alteren yo les dire toda la verdad en lo que despierta kagome

-Sango- de que verdad hablas?!

-Yue- (sentándose) kagome es mi hermana menor y ella es un vampiro sangre pura fuimos separados hace 10 años por un hombre llamado Zero quien juro matar a toda mi familia por lo cual mi madre la convirtió en humana

-Miroku- como saber si dicen la verdad?

-Yue- en unos momentos lo sabrán

En ese momento kagome despertó mostrando sus ojos con el color de la sangre por lo cual sus amigos se sorprendieron y en ese instante se abalanzo sobre su hermano para tomar de su sangre

-Kagome- Onii…sama…yo..

-Yue. Adelante puedes hacerlo… recuerda lo que nos prometimos cuando éramos pequeños…

En ese momento kagome clavo sus colmillos sin importar que la vieran; el que estaba más sorprendido era Inuyasha ya que sentía como kagome cambiaba conforme tomaba la sangre de Yue por otro lado kagome empezaba a recordar todo lo que vivió con sus padres y como fueron separados de ellos…

-Yue- no llores por favor

-Kagome- he recordado todo y eso me duele por culpa de ese sujeto

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama (haciendo reverencia) lo correcto sería que permaneciera de este lado

-Ruka- Aido tiene razón Zero podría aprovecharse que no puede controlar sus poderes y tratar de tomar su sangre

-Akatsuki-pero tiene a Artemiz!

-Yue- kagome en donde esta Artemiz?

-Shippo- aquí esta! (Agarrándolo con varios trapos para que no le hiciera daño)

-Yue- kagome te dolerá pero trata de aguantar para que pueda transformarse por completo

-Kagome- está bien

En ese momento kagome agarro a Artemiz y esta empezó a darle varias descargas hasta que comenzó a transformarse en una guadaña enorme…

-Miroku- (sorprendido) a esto se refería a estar completa?!

-Yue- Artemiz le perteneció a nuestra madre quien fue hecha por nuestro ancestro Kuran Kaname el cual es un arma anti vampiros usado por vampiros sangre pura

-Inuyasha- si son hermanos porque dijiste que estaban comprometidos?!

-Hanabusa- es normal que hermanos sangre pura se casen entre ellos

-Sango- eso suena como si fueran animales

-Kagome- pero nosotros no somos humanos y es por el bien de nuestra familia

-Inuyasha- estas realmente de acuerdo kagome?

-Kagome- esto me hace sentir feliz ya que mi amor si es correspondido

A Inuyasha le dolio como kagome había dicho esas palabras pero le sorprendió mas cuando kagome le pidió que llamara a kikyo

-Sango- para que quieres a kikyo?

-Inuyasha- que te está pasando kagome?

-Kagome- por favor Inuyasha ve por ella!

-Yue- kagome tranquila sabes que nuestro poder depende de nuestras emociones

-Miroku- que clase de poder tienen?

-Hanabusa- sería muy complicado explicárselos

-Ruka- kagome-sama se vienen hacercando varios fragmentos

-Kagome- tienes razón Ruka


	8. buscando los fragmentos

CAPITULO 8

BUSQUEDA DE LOS FRAGMENTOS

Como lo había dicho Ruka varios fragmentos se acercaban a la aldea en ese momento los demás se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Naraku…

-Inuyasha- es Naraku !

-Miroku- hay que impedir que se acerque!

-Hanabusa- nosotros los ayudaremos!

-Sango- gracias

-Kagome- Ruka,Akatsuki necesitare de su ayuda

-R/A- cuente con ello

Todos se fueron al bosque en donde se encontraba Naraku junto con Kagura,Kohaku y Hanna; por un instante Naraku se asustó al ver a otros sujetos pero después asumió que eran humanos por lo que decidió atacar…

-Naraku- Kagura! Encárgate del monje y de la exterminadora

-Kagura- danza de las cuchillas! ( dirijiendose a Miroku y a Sango)

-Naraku- encárgate de esos humanos Kohaku

-Hanabusa- no permitiré que un simple humano se acerque a la familia Kuran

-Kagome- Aido no lo mates solo intenta distraerlo lo suficiente!

-Hanabusa- como ordene kagome-sama

-Naraku- no intentes hacerte la valiente kagome

-Inuyasha- viento cortante!

-Kagome- ahora!

En ese momento Ruka empezó a controlar los movimientos de Naraku mientras Akatsuki intentaba quitarle los fragmentos que tenia pero fue golpeado por Hakudoshi quien había llegado por lo cual habían frustrado sus planes..

-Hakudoshi- parece ser que llegue en un buen momento

-Akatsuki- como te atreves a golpearme (incendiando algunos arboles)

-Hakudoshi- al parecer no son simples humanos

-Kagome- Kain ten cuidado con el!

En ese momento Naraku aprovecho para golpear a Ruka y de paso a Inuyasha quienes se encontraban distraídos

-Naraku- tomen esto! Ja ja ja ja

-Inuyasha- como te atreves?! Viento cortante!

-Kagome- estas bien Ruka? (corriendo a su lado)

-Ruka- no se preocupe por mi kagome-sama

-Narku- ja, veo que todavía te tiene que estar protegiendo

-Kagome- cállate Naraku! (Haciendo que todo el suelo se empiece a levantar)

Kagome se había molestado por lo cual sus poderes empezaron a despertarse en ese momento sus ojos empezaron a brillar y empezó a despedazar a Naraku por lo que el trato de huir pero kagome lo ataco con Artemiz provocando que tirara la mitad de fragmentos que tenia…

-Naraku- como es posible?!

-Kagome- la próxima será tu fin… Naraku

Con esto Naraku se fue junto con sus extensiones dejando a Kohaku por lo cual fue herido un poco al resistirse…

-Sango- que harán con mi hermano?!

-Kagome- por favor todos espérenme afuera yo lo curare y le quitare el fragmento sin que pierda la vida

-Sango- yo no me separare de Kohaku!

-Kagome- Ruka por favor encárgate de ella

-Ruka- está bien kagome-sama

-Miroku- que piensa hacer señorita kagome?

-Yue- eso no les interesa… Aido,Kain por favor háganlos dormir en lo que kagome cura a este chico…

Con esto los tres vampiros hicieron dormir a todo el grupo en lo que kagome curaba las heridas de kohaku después de eso ella le quito el fragmento y después le transmitió un poco del poder que le quedaba como sacerdotisa

-Kohaku-(despertando) que fue lo que me paso?

-Kahome- que bueno que ya despertaste!

-Kohaku- en dónde estoy?!

-Kagome- no te preocupes Naraku ya no hará daño

-Kohaku- Naraku?... es cierto yo era controlado por el!

En ese momento iba entrando Yue para saber si ya había acabado kagome de curarlo…

-Yue- veo que ya te encuentras mejor!

-Kohaku- disculpen quienes son ustedes?

-Kagome- soy kagome la amiga de sango y él es Yue mi hermano mayor

-Kohaku- Sango?... En donde esta mi hermana?

-Yue- en estos momentos están descansando más tarde podrás hablar con ella

-Kohaku- gracias por liberarme de Naraku

-Kagome- no fue nada… anda descansa un rato

-Yue- kagome necesito que hablemos

-Kagome- de que se trata?

-Yue- vamos con los demás

Así los dos salieron de la cabaña en donde los 3 nobles los estaban esperando para recibir indicaciones de sus amos…

-Kagome- y bien que es?

-Yue- tengo planeado dejarte con tus amigos hasta que puedas controlar bien tu poder

-Kagome- que pasara contigo?!

-Yue- yo estaré del otro lado para evitar que Zero cruce el pozo

-Hanabusa- permítame ir con usted!

-Yue- lo siento pero quiero estar solo; además quiero que ayudes a kagome a juntar esos fragmentos lo más rápido posible

-Ruka- Aido no te preocupes Shiki y Rima estarán con el

-Kagome- ahora que lo pienso es una gran idea pero para que sea más rápido nos dividiremos en grupos

-Yue- entonces yo me marcho (basando la frente de kagome)

-Kagome-(abrazandolo) cuídate mucho Onii-sama

Con esto los 2 hermanos Kuran se despidieron; ya había amanecido por lo cual los amigos de kagome despertaron preguntándose qué había pasado hasta que kagome entro a la cabaña junto con los tres vampiros…

-Kagome- buenos días chicos!

-Sango- en donde esta kohaku?

-Kohaku- estoy aquí Onee-san!

-Sango- kohaku!... me alegra que estés con vida!

-Kohaku- todo se lo debo a kagome

-Sango- muchas gracias kagome

-Kagome- no me lo agradezcas sango

-Miroku- señorita kagome en donde está su hermanos?

-Shippo- es cierto no lo veo

-Kagome- el regreso a nuestra época para evitar que venga nuestro enemigo

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama por favor coménteles la idea que tuvo Yue-sama sobre la recolección…

-Inuyasha- de que esta hablando?!

-Kaome- mi Onii-sama se le ocurrió que nos dividiéramos para encontrar más rápido los fragmentos

-Miroku- suena muy buena idea

-Akatsuki- kagome-sama ya tiene dividido los grupos

-Shippo- tan rápido?!

-kagome- asi es… el primer grupo esta compuesto por sango, shippo y Ruka; el segundo grupo es Akatsuki, Miroku e Inu…

-Inuyasha- yo no planeo separarme de ti!

-kagome- estas loco?! No pienso estar cerca de ti!

-Inuyasha- escucha kagome no me separare de ti aunque me digas mil abajos

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama que hará?

-Kagome- está bien iras conmigo y con Aido partiremos en 2 horas

-Kohaku- y que pasara conmigo kagome?

-Kagome- puedes ir con el monje miroku

Sango, miroku, kohaku e inuyasha se prepararon mientras que los demás solo llevaban sus cantimploras y sus tabletas de sangre y muy poca comida

-Miroku- bien ya estamos listos

-Kagome-en ese caso nos veremos en 2 semanas en la cabaña de la anciana kaede

-Sango- cuídate mucho kagome

Cada grupo se fue por su lado mientras que con Naraku se encontraba recuperándose ya que le afecto mucho que lo atacara con Artemiz…

-Naraku- maldita sacerdotisa esta me la pagara

-Kagura-(entrando) sigues enfadado por lo que te hizo esa chiquilla?

-Naraku- cállate Kagura!... te mande llamar para que localices a Kohaku porque yano lo puedo controlar

-Kagura- está bien Naraku [" por qué no te mato esa chiquilla?"]

-Naraku-[" quienes serán esos sujetos?"]


	9. rebelaciones

CAPITULO 9

REBELACIONES

Yue se encontraba platicando con Yori quien se alegró al saber que kagome había decidido regresar a ser un vampiro para poder vengar a sus padres

-Yori- y por qué regresaste solo?

-Yue- deje a kagome para que este a salvo de Kiryuu

-Yori- los demás se quedaron con ella verdad?

-Yue- asi es; además le ayudaran a recolectar más rápido los fragmentos

-Yori- como lo tomaron sus amigos?

-Shiki- (entrando) Yue-sama me alegra que este aquí!

-Yue- que ocurre Shiki?

-Rima- (entrando) Kiryuu acaba de atacar la secundaria buscando a kagome-sama

-Yori- no hubo daños?!

-Shiki- afortunadamente no pero tiene planeado atacar hasta que aparezca

-Yue- hay que cuidar el pozo para que no lo cruce

-Yori- creo que llego el momento de volver a ser una cazadora

-Yue- le agradezco que se preocupe por kagome

-Yori- es una promesa que le hice a sus padres

Del otro lado del pozo cada grupo se encontraba en silencio menos en el grupo de kagome ya que Hanabusa se la pasaba hablando sobre sus padres…

-Kagome- en serio mi madre era humana?!

-Hanabusa- en realidad Yuuki-sama fue convertida en humana por su abuela Juuri Kuran

-Kagome- si pero mis padres siempre estuvieron juntos

-Hanabusa- sabe kagome-sama usted se parece mucho a kaname-sama en lo físico mientras que en lo emocional es idéntica a Yuuki-sama

-Inuyasha- hey; kagome!... no sienten nada?!

-Kagome- no pero no te desesperes

Mientras que con el grupo de sango y shippo se encontraban muy aburridos por lo que comenzaron a platicar…

-Sango- disculpa? (refiriéndose a Ruka)

-Ruka- (seria) que se te ofrece?

-Sango- desde cuando conoces a kagome?

-Ruka- a kagome-sama la conozco desde que era una bebe

-Shippo- como eran los padres de kagome?

-Ruka- kaname-sama nunca expresaba sus emociones y cuando lo hacía es porque estaba con Yuuki-sama y ella era muy alegre siempre sonreía

-Sango- como es que termino siendo humana kagome?

-Ruka- hace 10 años fuimos atacados por Kiryuu Zero el cual juro matar a toda la familia Kuran por lo que Yuuki-sama sacrifico su vida para dormir los instintos vampíricos de kagome-sama

-Shippo- y que pasara ahora?

-Ruka- espero que muy pronto Zero desaparezca para que Yue-sama y kagome-sama puedan estar juntos para gobernar

Por otro lado Miroku,Kohaku y Akatsuki se encontraban peleando con un monstro quien quería comérselos…

-Miroku- toma esto! (Arrojándole pergaminos)

-Kohaku- no creo que eso funcione

-Akatsuki- yo me hare cargo de el

Akatsuki le había atacado con varias bolas de fuego hasta que logro matarlo pero no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por Hakudoshi el cual se marchó para informarle a Naraku; cuando destruyeron al monstro Akatsuki y los demás siguieron con su viaje hasta encontrar una pequeña aldea en donde Miroku los engaño como siempre…

-Encargado- gracias por ahuyentar a ese mal espíritu Monje Miroku

-Miroku- O no se preocupe es mi deber como monje el poder ayudar a la gente

-Encargado- permíteme darle alojamiento a usted y a sus dos amigos

-Miroku- muchas gracias señor

Cuando el encargado los llevo a sus cuartos él se marchó por lo que Miroku salió y se dirigió al cuarto de Akatsuki el cual se encontraba despierto…

-Akatsuki- que se te ofrece?

-Miroku- pensé que estabas dormido

-Akatsuki- nosotros dormimos en el dia o cuando queramos

-Miroku- ya veo; solo vine para preguntarte algunas cosas

-Akatsuki- que quieres saber?

-Miroku- que fue lo que paso con los padres de la señorita kagome?

-Akatsuki- la madre de Yue y Kagome sacrifico su vida para sellar los instintos vampíricos de ella mientras que su padre se enfrentó con Zero el cual lo mato con su arma…

-Miroku- la señorita kagome estaba enterada de que ustedes son vampiros?

-Akatsuki- si, Yue-sama no quería ocultarle toda la verdad por lo que le confeso nuestra existencia

-Miroku- su madre adoptiva lo sabia también?

-Akatsuki- ella fue la mejor amiga de Yuuki-sama la cual nos ayudó con el cuidado de kagome-sama

-Miroku- bueno creo que es mucha información por hoy lo mejor será irme a descansar!... (Saliendo de la habitación)

Miroku había quedado sorprendido por todo lo que había descubierto pero también estaba muy preocupado por su amigo Inuyasha que de seguro estaría sufriendo; no muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraba el grupo de kagome,Hanabusa e Inuyasha los cuales se encontraban descansando…

-Inuyasha- porque estamos descansando?

-Hanabusa- no es para nosotros es para ti que andes alerta para que puedas proteger a kagome-sama!

-Kagome- por favor chicos no discutan!

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama cree que falte mucho para juntar todos los esos fragmentos?

-Kagome- no lo sé Aido

-Inuyasha- kagome no piensan comer?

-Kagome- lo siento pero no tengo hambre

-Hanabusa- si gusta kagome-sama le puedo dar un poco de mi sangre (cortándose el cuello)

-Kagome- gracias Aido pero estoy satisfecha con lo que tome de mi Onii-sama

-Inuyasha- que piensas hacer cuando tengamos la perla completa?

-Kagome- regresare a donde pertenezco junto con mi Onii-sama

-Inuyasha- pero prometiste quedarte a mi lado!

-Kagome- eso fue cuando yo era humana!... ahora las cosas cambiaron!

-Inuyasha- tu aun me sigues amando!

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama no puede amar a otro que no sea Yue-sama, ellos están comprometidos desde que kagome-sama nació

-Inuyasha- no permitiré que me quiten a kagome!

-Kagome- tú tienes a tu querida kikyo! Te informo de una vez que muy pronto tendras a kikyo viva…en carne y hueso!

-Inuyasha- de que estas hablando?

En ese momento kagome no contesto ya que fueron atacados por sesshomaru quien seguía insistiendo en que le devolvieran a colmillo de acero pero no contó con la presencia de Aido…

-Sesshomaru- Inuyasha! He venido para recuperar a colmillo de acero!

-Inuyasha- ja, estás loco sim piensas que te la daré

-Sesshomaru- entonces será por las malas

Sesshomaru empezó a atacar con su espada mientras que Inuyasha se encontraba esquivando todos los ataques…


	10. la muerte de naraku

CAPITULO 10

LA MUERTE DE NARAKU

kagome se encontraba observando como inuyasha y su hermano se encontraba peleando por lo que decidió intervenir…

-Kagome- ya basta!

-Seshomaru- como te atreves a interferir en la pelea humana?

-Hanabusa- (haciendo brillar sus ojos) no se le ocurra lastimar a kagome-sama

-Inuyasha- que estás haciendo?!

-Kagome- Sesshomaru entiende de una vez que no la podrás tener

-Sesshomaru- así que ahora eres un vampiro?

-Kagome- como te diste cuenta?

-Sesshomaru- tienes el mismo olor que ese sujeto (señalando a Aido)

-Hanabusa- como te atreves a hablarle así a kagome-sama!

-Sesshomaru- ja, quien te crees para hablarme así?

-Kagome- (apuntando con Artemiz) te recomiendo Sesshomaru que mejor te largues de este lugar

-Sesshomaru- no le tengo miedo a un simple vampiro noble!

-Hanabusa- ella no es un vampiro noble; ella es una sangre pura!

-Sesshomaru- que estás diciendo?, ella es una sangre pura?... yo no siento ningún poder proveniente de ella

-Inuyasha- vete Sesshomaru! No pienso darte a colmillo

-Sesshomaru- está bien por esta vez los dejare tranquilos pero la próxima vez te matare inuyasha…

Cuando Sesshomaru se fue se percataron que eran observados por Kagura quien escapo rápido por lo que kagome y su grupo decidieron seguirla hasta el escondite de Naraku… por otro lado Akatsuki había sentido la presencia de kagome y Aido quienes se acercaban muy rápido por lo que fue a informarle a Miroku por lo que se fueron a donde ellos se encontraban…

Kagome y su grupo se encontraba cerca del escondite de Naraku pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Akatsuki,Miroku y Kohaku quienes fueron informados de todo lo ocurrido…

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama hay que tener cuidado

-Kagome- porqu no mejor nos dividimos para atacarlo de diferentes lados

-Inuyasha- hay que recuperar los fragmentos que tiene!

Todos se fueron por lados diferentes pero cuando llegaron no esperaban encontrarse con sus demás amigos quienes se encontraban peleando con Hakudoshi el cual llevaba ventaja ya que Ruka había sido lastimada por los insectos de Naraku…

-Sango- que hacen aquí todos?!

-Kagome- seguimos a kagura

-Akatsuki- Ruka te encuentras bien?

-Ruka- si no te preocupes

Mientras tanto Kagura se encontraba con Naraku el cual ya había recuperado del ataque anterior…

-Kagura- Naraku todos se encuentran aquí!

-Naraku- no te preocupes kagura,. Hkudoshi se encargara de ellos junto con Kohaku…

-Kagome- me temo que eso no pasara Naraku (entrando a la habitación en donde se encontraba)

-Kagura- como es que llegaste?!

-Kagome- prepárate Naraku porque hoy vas a morir (sacando a Artemiz)

-Naraku- yo soy invencible no podrás conmigo

-Akatsuki- no permitiré que lastimes a kagome-sama

-Naraku- kagura encárgate de este sujeto

En ese momento kagura empezó a atacar a Akatsuki pero no tenía idea que Ruka se encontraba ahí por lo que empezó a atacar controlando su cuerpo; Naraku no lo podía creer pero estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando kagome se empezó a acercar hacia el…

-Kagome- toma esto Naraku! (Cortándolo con Artemiz)

-Naraku- como te atreves chiquilla estúpida

-Kagome- creo que tendré que eliminarte ahora mismo

En ese momento kagome hizo brillar sus ojos para hacerlo polvo al igual que todas sus extensiones pero al igual el castillo empezó a derrumbarse…

-Inuyasha- hay que salir de aquí!

-Sango- en donde esta kagome?!

-Hanabusa- salgan de aquí yo iré por ella

Todos salieron excepto Aido e Inuyasha quienes fueron en busca de kagome pero no encontraron nada solo escombros…

-Inuyasha- en donde se metió?!

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama!

-Inuyasha- kagomeeeeee!

En eso vieron que alguien se acercaba y cuando estaba cerca pudieron ver que se trataba de kagome acompañada de Akatsuki y Ruka los cuales tenían pequeñas heridas las cuales sanaron rápido

-Inuyasha- que paso con Naraku?

-Kagome- no te preocupes el ya no nos causara problemas

-Hanabusa- que paso con los fragmentos?!

-Ruka- aquí están

-Kagome- hay que ir con los demás para juntarlos y saber que tanto nos falta

-Todos- si!

Los 5 se fueron a donde estaban los demás los cuales se emocionaron al ver a su amiga viva…

-Sango- que alegría que estés bien!

-Kagome- Naraku ya no nos causara problemas

-Miroku- es un alivio oír eso señorita kagome

-Hanabusa- hay que reunir todos los fragmentos para saber que tanto nos falta

kagome unió todos los fragmentos que tenía formando la esfera la cual solo le faltaban 2 fragmentos los cuales eran de koga…

-Miroku- al parecer hay que buscar al joven koga

-Inuyasha- no creo que ese tonto de koga nos de los fragmentos

-Kagome- yo me hare cargo de él no se preocupen

-Akatsuki- kagome-sama creo que es mejor regresar a la aldea para que pueda descansar

-Kagome- tienes razón, mis amigos también necesitan descansar

-Sango- no te preocupes por nosotros estamos bien

Todos iban de regreso a la aldea de la anciana kaede hasta que se encontraron con koga el cual lo primero que hizo fue a saludar a kagome sin tomar importancia de los demás…

-Koga- buenos días kagome!

-kagome- buenos dias jovenkoga

-Koga- han tenido noticias de Naraku?

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama acabo con ese sujeto

Koga- quien eres tú? y porque hueles casi igual a kagome?!

-Kagome- joven koga sería tan amable de darme sus fragmentos?

-Koga- no puedo kagome sin ellas no podría ser más fuerte!

-Inuyasha- entréganos de una vez los fragmentos koga!

Koga se resistía por lo que kagome ordeno a Ruka que controlara su cuerpo en lo que ella le quitaba los fragmentos por lo que koga trataba de luchar pero le era imposible controlar su cuerpo


	11. sorpresa

CAPITULO 11

SORPRESA

-Kagome- lo siento mucho joven koga pero los necesito para tener la perla completa

-Hanabusa- sería recomendable kagome-sama que le borrara la memoria

-koga- borrar mi memoria?... kagome no me puedes hacer esto!

-Kagome- tranquilo joven koga no le borrare la memoria

-Koga- como es que derrotaste a Naraku si eres un ser humano

-Ruka- como te atreves a hablarle asi a kagome-sama!

-Kagome- haciendo brillar sus ojos) Ruka por favor no interfieras

-Koga- que te paso kagome?... hey; bestia que le hiciste a mi amada kagome?

-Inuyasha- ella no es tu kagome! Lobo sarnoso!

-Hanabusa-(congelándolos) ya basta!

-Kagome- gracias Hanabusa… los descongelaran si prometen no pelear

-Koga- te prometo que no causare más problemas

-kagome- que hay de ti Inuyasha?

-Inuyasha- feh

Hanabusa descongelo a ambos por lo que kagome le empezó a decir sobre su verdadera naturaleza y por qué fue convertida en humana pero le faltó decir que está comprometida con su hermano…

-kagome- ahora sabes porque tengo más poder

-koga- al fin comprendo el cómo derrotaste a Naraku

-Akatsuki- hay que regresar a esa aldea para que pueda descansar kagome-sama

-kagome- no se preocupen estoy bi…

En ese momento kagome cayó desmayada ya que no había descansado desde que fue despertado todo su poder por lo que todos los presentes se preocuparon excepto los 3 vampiros…

-Sango- kagome!

-Ruka- hay que llevarla a algún lugar a donde pueda descansar

-Akatsuki- Hanabusa infórmale a Yue-sama que hemos terminado con la recolección

-Koga- quien es Yue?

-Ruka- Akatsuki llévate a kagome-sama nosotros nos adelantaremos con ella está muy cerca la ladea

asi A katsuki y Ruka se llevaron a kagome mientras que sus amigos se quedaron ya que koga hacia muchas preguntas….

-koga- digamen la verdad! O yo me encargare de matarlos!

-Miroku- tranquilízate joven koga

-Sango- Yue es el hermano mayor de kagome

-Inuyasha- (con mirada triste) ojala nada más fueran eso

-Koga- a que te refieres perro?

-Inuyasha- ellos dos están comprometidos

koga- que locuras estas diciendo? ella es mi prometida!

-Sango- sería bueno que fuera mentira pero es cierto ellos están comprometidos desde que kagome nació…

-Miroku- en estos 2 días que estuvimos separados con sus sirvientes nos dimos cuenta que para ellos es normal su unión

-Sango- sin olvidar que ellos son los futuros reyes de su especie

-Inuyasha-lo que más me preocupa es su ansiedad por ver a kikyo

-Koga- no permitiré que kagome se vaya con otro

-Miroku- lo sentimos pero ella está de acuerdo con su compromiso y hará cualquier cosa por estar cerca de su hermano…

Aido había llegado al templo el cual se encontraba lleno de nivel E por lo que supuso que estaban siendo atacados por Zero; cuando llego al frente de la casa se encontró con alguien que pensó que había muerto hace 10 años

-Hanabusa- kaname….sama?!

-kaname- hola Aido

-Hanabusa- pero como es qué?

-Kaname- llévate a Yue con kagome yo me hare cargo de entretenerlos

Aido tenía muchas preguntas pero lo primero era la vida de Yue por lo que lo llevo adonde se encontraba kagome sorprendiendo a Ruka y Akatsuki con su llegada…

-Ruka-(sorprendida) que le paso a Yue-sama?!

-Hanabusa- Zero está atacando el templo

-Inuyasha- que has dicho? (llegando)

-Hanabusa- por favor Akatsuki, Ruka cuiden de ellos yo iré a ayudar a kaname-sama!

-Ruka- kaname-sama?!

Pero no tuvieron respuesta ya que Hanabusa se había ido y con él se fue Inuyasha pero fue detenido por una persona

-Inuyasha- que haces aquí kikyo?!

-Kikyo- vengo por la perla; me entere que mi reencarnación al fin la unió

-kagome-(llegando junto con Akatsuki y Ruka) por fin te veo kikyo quiero hablar contigo

-Inuyasha- kagome que planeas hacer?

-kagome- solo quiero devolverle a kikyo lo que me dio hace 10 años

-Inuyasha- hace 10 años?

-Ruka- no interfieras con los planes de kagome-sama

-kikyo- así que recuerdas lo que paso!

-Inuyasha- de que estás hablando kikyo?

-kagome- hace 10 años el alma de kikyo acudió a mi para pedirme un favor…

FLASH BACK

Ya había pasado 2 meses desde que kagome fue convertida en humana; ella se encontraba jugando cerca del pozo cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba…

-Voz- ven pequeña (proviniendo del pozo)

-kagome- quién eres?

-Voz- me llamo kikyo; cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

-kagome- me llamo kagome Higurashi te gustaría jugar conmigo?

-kikyo- kagome me gustaría que tuvieras esta perla quiero que la cuides de todas las personas malas

-kagome- porque yo?

-kikyo- porque eres una niña que no tiene maldad en su corazón

-Ruka-(llegando en ese momento) aléjate de kagome-sama

-Kagome- no le hagas daño Ruka!

Kikyo-(agarrando a kagome) no te acerques o morirá esta niña!

-kagome- me estas lastimando!

-kikyo- lo siento mucho kagome pero dentro de 10 años quiero que regreses a estén pozo para que puedas regresar al pasado y mates a Inuyasha

En ese momento kikyo le introdujo la perla y por ultimo su alma se introdujo en el cuerpo de kagome para poder darle su poder espiritual…

-Ruka- (sosteniendo a kagome inconsciente) no permitiré que se manche las manos por otras personas kagome-sama así que tendré que borrar de su mente lo que acaba de suceder

END FLASH BACK


	12. al fin juntos

CAPITULO 12

AL FIN JUNTOS

-Inuyasha- entonces no eres su reencarnación?

-Kagome- no ella me utilizo cuando era una pequeña niña

-Ruka- kagome-sama es hora de que deseche ese poder espiritual que tiene

-kagome- he cambiado de parecer mejor permaneceré así para poder matar a Zero

-Akatsuki- en ese caso regresemos con su hermano Yue

-Kikyo- devuélveme la perla de shikon o yo misma te matare!

-kagome- quiero ver si eres capaz de matarme

En ese momento kikyo le lanzo una flecha paro antes de llegar fue destruida por los poderes de kagome por lo que le lanzo mas

-Ruka- kagome-sama por favor no siga jugando

-Kagome- está bien vámonos

Mientras tanto del otro lado del pozo kaname había destruido a todos los niveles E con ayuda de Rima, Shiki, Hanabusa y Cross quien había protegido a Sota de ser lastimado

-Hanabusa- al parecer Kiryuu escapo!

-Cross- iré a ver como se encuentra Yori

-Sota- yo voy con usted!

Así Cross y Sota se fueron a la casa a ver a Yori mientras que los vampiros nobles y kaname se quedaron a fuera…

-Hanabusa- kaname-sama como es que está vivo?!

-kaname- solo utilice a mi creación para distraer a Zero para que Yuuki lograra escapar

-Hanabusa- Yuuki-sama está viva?!

-Rima- un día antes del ataque de Kiryuu, Yuuki-sama quiso que kaname-sama creara una réplica de ella pero eso le costó casi la vida y llevo 10 años en recuperarse

-Hanabusa- ustedes estaban enterados de esto?!

-Shiki- si te decíamos de seguro lo arruinarías

-kaname- Aido quiero que me lleves con Yue y Kagome

-Rima- que haremos con el ataúd de Yuuki-sama?

-kaname- tráiganlo; quiero que mis hijos sepan la verdad

Así kaname y los demás fueron al pasado en donde se encontraban sus hijos por otro lado kagome se encontraba al lado de sus hermano mientras que sus amigos se encontraban afuera junto con Ruka y Akatsuki…..

-Miroku- que fue lo que paso con el hermano mayor de la señorita kagome?

-Akatsuki- no tenemos idea de lo que haya pasado pero creo que será un dia muy largo

-Shippo- no me gusta ver a kagome triste

-kaname- es un placer a volverlos a ver Akatsuki, Ruka

-Ambos- kaname-sama!

-kagome- (saliendo de la cabaña) O… tou.. Sama?!

-kaname- kagome me alegra que estés bien

-kagome- pero me dijeron que fuiste asesinado por ese cazador

-kaname- no llores al fin estaremos los cuatro juntos

-Kagome- los cuatro?

-kaname- tu madre está viva y se encuentra en ese ataúd

-Sango- tu eres el padre de kagome?

-Miroku- ustedes también son amigos de la señorita kagome?

-Hanabusa- ellos son Senri y Rima y él es su hijo Vicent

-kagome- porque mi Okaa-sama está en ese ataúd?

-kaname- hay que esperar a que tu hermano despierte para que les pueda decir todo

-Hanabusa- hay que meter a Yuuki-sama

-Inuyasha- quienes son ustedes? (llegando a la cabaña) que traen en ese ataúd?

-kagome- no interfieras Inuyasha (con mirada fría)

Kaname se encontraba con sus hijos dentro de la cabaña mientras que los demás se encontraban afuera por lo que Inuyasha exigió que le explicaran que estaba sucediendo…

-Inuyasha- díganme quienes son ustedes?!

-Ruka-son amigos nuestros

-Inuyasha- porque ese sujeto esta con kagome?!

-Hanabusa- esa persona es el padre de Yue-sama y de kagome-sama

-Miroku- pero ustedes dijeron que estaban muertos

-Shiki- kaname-sama y Yuuki-sama nunca murieron en estos momentos Yuuki-sama está despertando

Shiki tenía razón Yuuki se estaba despertando de su largo descanso y cuando por fin despertó los vampiros junto con Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo se dieron cuenta de un gran poder

-kaname- bienvenida Yuuki

-Yuuki kaname te extrañe mucho!

-kagome- 0kaa-sama?

-Yuuki- kagome?... eres tú?

-Yue- Otou-sama?, Okaa-sama? Pero cómo? (sorprendido)

-kaname- solo les podemos decir que los extrañamos tanto y que juntos derrotaremos a Kiryuu Zero

-Yue- al parecer Okaa-sama tienes mucha hambre

-Yuuki- hai, han pasado 10 años sin probar sangre a sí que por favor denle a su hambrienta madre un poco de su sangre

Los vampiros como Inuyasha se dieron cuenta que olía mucho a sangre por lo que trataron de aguantar las ganas de beber

-Inuyasha- que está pasando adentro?

-Hanabusa- no entres!

Pero Inuyasha no le hizo caso y entro a la cabaña el cual vio como una mujer le quitaba sangre a kagome por lo que rápido desenvaino a colmillo y apunto de atacar….

-Kagome- abajo!

-Yuuki- que fue eso kagome?

-kaname- (limpiándose la sangre de su cuello) Aido porque no lo detuviste?

-Hanabusa- lo siento mucho kaname-sama

-Inuyasha- (poniéndose de pie) por que la defiendes?... Si estaba tomando tu sangre!

-Kagome- no permitiré que lastimes a mi Okaa-sama!

-Yuuki- así que tú eres Inuyasha

-Inuyasha- como sabes mi nombre?!

-Yuuki- me lo dijo la sangre de kagome y al parecer ha sufrido mucho estando a tu lado

-Sango- (entrando) que está pasando?

-Miroku- (al lado de sango) que haces Inuyasha?

-Yuuki- les agradezco que hayan cuidado de kagome

-Rima- (haciendo reverencia) Yuuki-sama sea bienvenida

-Miroku- asi que usted es la madre de la señorita kagome

-Shippo- se ve tan joven!

-Yuuki- gracias… Shippo

-Shippo- como supo mi nombre?

-Shiki- kaname-sama Kiryuu está cerca al parecer nos siguió


	13. la muerte de zero

LA MUERTE DE ZERO

-Kagome- al fin pagara por todo lo que nos hizo

-Inuyasha- yo los ayudare!

-Kaname- no;… esto es entre vampiros así que no intervengan

-Sango- pero?!

-Rima- no podrán contra él ni siquiera nosotros pudimos

-kagome- chicos cuiden de mis amigos!

-Rima- como guste kagome-sama

-Shippo- espera kagome!

Así la familia sangre pura kuran partió hacia el bosque en donde se encontraron con Zero quien se sorprendió al ver a la pareja kuran viva

-Zero- así que todavía están vivos

-Yuuki- Zero recapacita no permitiré que lastimes a mis hijos

-Zero- Yo…. Jure… matar a todos los kuran y eso hare (sacando su bloody rose)

-kaname- kiryuu estas en desventaja nosotros somos 4 tú solo eres uno

-Zero- ja, eso creen?

En eso empezaron a salir varios vampiros nivel E pero antes de llegar a la familia eran eliminados por ellos incluso kagome utilizaba su poder espiritual pero se dieron cuenta que algunos se fueron a la aldea; Inuyasha y los demás se encontraban en la cabaña cuando empezaron a escuchar gritos de la demás gente….

-Sango- que está pasando?

-shiki- son nivel E!

-Akatsuki- hay que eliminarlos antes de que sigan atacando!

Todo el grupo de Inuyasha se puso a pelear al igual que los vampiros hasta que lograron derrotarlos por otro lado la familia se encontraba peleando con Zero hasta que Yuuki se acordó de Artemiz por lo que le pregunto a kagome si la tenia por lo que ella rápido se la entrego.

-Yuuki- escúchame bien kagome…. Quiero que purifiques a Zero a la hora de atacarlo con Artemiz

-kagome- entiendo pero como lo haremos?

-Yue- mi Otou-sama y yo lo distraeremos!

Yue y kaname empezaron a distraer a Zero en lo que Yuuki y kagome lo atacaban por la espalda cuando Zero se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde ya que fue cortado por Artemiz y purificado por kagome en ese momento los cuatro hicieron brillar sus ojos para convertirlo en polvo…

-kagome- al fin seremos libres!

Yue- al fin seremos una familia como antes

Yuuki- que ocurre kagome? (notando su tristeza)

-Kagome- no es nada, estoy bien!

-kaname- hay que revisar que no haya nadie en peligro

Yue- también hay que revisar si no fueron lastimados el señor Cross y la señora Yori

-kagome- en ese caso me despediré de mis amigo de esta época

Los cuatro regresaron a la aldea en donde observaron que todo estaba destrozado por lo que pensaron que fueron atacados por los niveles E…

-Sango- kagome! Te encuentras bien?!

-Kagome- que paso aquí?!

-Miroku- fuimos atacados pero logramos vencerlos

-kagome- no hubo heridos?

-Ruka- ya nos encargamos de curar sus heridas y también borramos sus recuerdos

-kagome- gracias Ruka

-Miroku- ahora que hará señorita kagome?

-kagome- (con mirada triste) me iré a mi época para que me aclaren algunas cosas

-Sango- ya no piensas regresar?

-Kagome- tratare de visitarlos! Además tengo que cuidar de la perla

-Shippo- que pasara con Inuyasha?

-kagome- (observando discretamente a Inuyasha) el escogió a kikyo además yo estoy comprometida con mi hermano Yue

-Inuyasha- por favor kagome! No te vayas!

-kagome- lo siento mucho Inuyasha pero borrare aquel sentimiento de amor que tienes por mí

-kaname- kagome… es hora de irnos

-kagome- no tardare Otou-sama

En ese momento kagome se acercó a Inuyasha el cual le dio un beso en la mejilla para después morderle y hacer que se olvidara de ella, el intentaba zafarse pero Ruka controlaba su cuerpo cuando acabo Inuyasha quedo inconsciente por lo que ella se marchó con su familia…

-Sango- porque le borraste la memoria?!

-kagome- Inuyasha podrá ser feliz junto a kikyo

-Miroku- y que pasara con sus sentimientos?!

-kagome- lo que sentí por Inuyasha se esfumo al recuperar la memoria junto con mi poder

-Yuuki- kagome es hora de irnos

-kagome- si… adiós chicos nos veremos pronto…

Así la familia sangre pura y los demás vampiros se fueron al pozo pero antes de cruzar se encontraron con kikyo quien quería que le devolvieran la perla de shikon pero kagome se negaba a dársela

-Kikyo- la perla de shikon me pertenece!

-Kagome- Ruka… puedes inmovilizar su cuerpo?

-Ruka- si… kagome-sama

-Kikyo- que estas tramando?!

-kagome- te hare lo mismo que a Inuyasha pero usare otra técnica

-Kikyo- que me harás?!

En ese momento kagome puso su mano en la frente de kikyo y le empezó a borra todo lo que sufrió y por ultimo le devolvió sus poderes convirtiéndola de nuevo en humana…

-kagome- con esto nuestro trato queda anulado

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama se encuentra bien?

-kagome- les quiero pedir in favor… lleven a kikyo a la aldea y regresen para hacer los preparativos del banquete de bienvenida para mis padres

-Yue- estoy tan feliz de que estés conmigo

Hanabusa llevo a kikyo de regreso a la aldea y cuando llego Inuyasha se encontraba despertó pero algo confundido por que no recordaba nada

-Sango- (saliendo de la cabaña) que pasó Hanabusa?! Por qué regresaste?

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama le regreso su poder espiritual y le borro la memoria

-Sango- pero si ya no es un muñeco de barro!

-Inuyasha-(saliendo) quien eres tú? Y porque tienes a kikyo?

-Hanabusa- lo mejor será retirarme ya cumplo con lo que kagome-sama me ordeno

-Inuyasha- a donde crees que vas?! (Sacando a colmillo)

-Sango- Inuyasha no causes una pelea!

-Miroku- (llegando junto con Shippo) que está pasando?!

-Hanabusa- no ocurre nada (desapareciendo)…


	14. un gran vacio en el corazon

UN GRAN VACÍO EN EL CORAZÓN

La familia kuran se encontraba dentro de la casa esperando a que Yori bajara para explicarle todo a kagome ya que tenía muchas preguntas sin contestar…

-Yuuki- Yori!... cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-Yori- Yuuki!... pero cómo?!

-Cross- Yuu….ki! (Abrazándola)

-Yuuki-me alegra verlo señor Cross

-Cross- (sollozando) dime papa!

-Yagari- no has cambiado en nada Cross

-Sota- quienes son estas personas?

-kagome- ellos son mis verdaderos padres

-Sota- es un gusto conocerlos

-Yuuki- disculpa quien es tu mama?

-Yori- (agarrando a sota de los hombros) él es mi hijo sota

-Kaname- quien es el padre?

-Yori- (mirada triste) es kaito pero lamentablemente fue asesinado por Zero

-Yuuki- lo lamento mucho Yori

-Cross- piensan quedarse?

-Yue- por mí no hay problema pero mejor que decida kagome

-kagome- solo serán por unos días en lo que me doy de baja en la escuela

-Yagari- que paso con Zero?

-Yuuki- está muerto… lo siento mucho sé que lo quería como a un hijo pero…

-Yagari- no te preocupes tarde o temprano esto pasaría

Ya había pasado una semana desde que kagome y su familia se reunieron y acabaron con Zero pero kagome estaba muy triste ya que extrañaba ver a sus amigos y principalmente a Inuyasha pero no podía cruzar el pozo ya que no quería que el recuperara la memoria y le hiciera las cosas más difíciles; por otro lado Inuyasha sentía que algo le faltaba aunque estuviera con kikyo no sentía el mismo amor que antes le tenía.

-Sango- su excelencia cree que Inuyasha extrañe a kagome?

-Miroku- lo dudo mucho sango… recuerda que la señorita kagome le borro todos sus recuerdos

-Sango- me pregunto cómo estará ella?

-A. kaede- a mí me preocupa mi hermana kikyo… aunque no recuerde nada de lo ocurrido con naraku parece que sigue resentida con alguien

-shippo- creen que ella si podrá acordarse de kagome?

-Inuyasha- de que hablan? (llegando con algunos pescados)

-Miroku- (nervioso) de nada!

A Inuyasha no le gustaba la aptitud de sus amigos ya que desde una semana se comportaban muy extraños pero el sentía que algo le ocultaban; en toda esa semana siempre tenía el mismo sueño con la misma mujer la cual no podía verle el rostro por lo que siempre se despertaba y por alguna extraña razón se iba al pozo.

Era de noche en la época actual la familia kuran había organizado un gran banquete en el templo para celebrar que la pareja seguía con vida y también por el regreso de la princesa kuran.

-kagome- gracias señora Yori por dejarnos organizar este banqueteen su hogar

-Yori- no me des las gracias kagome

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama la busca su madre en el patio trasero

Kagome- gracia Aido en un momento voy

Kagome se había ido a ver a Yuuki dejando a Hanabusa y a Yori solos por lo que el ambiente estaba muy silencioso…

-Hanabusa- como ha estado señora Yori?

-Yori- por favor solo dime Yori y me he sentido bien gracias por preocuparte

-Hanabusa- que piensas hacer ahora que ya no cuidas a kagome?

-Yori- regresare para hablar con mi padre para que conozca a su nieto y sobre todo para que me perdone

-Hanabusa- (con una mirada triste pero sonriendo) estoy seguro que te perdonara… me retiro para ver si no me necesitan

-Yori- espero volverte a ver algún día!

Kagome se encontraba en el patio en donde su madre la esperaba sentada en una banca la cual se veía muy tranquila..

-kagome- que es lo que ocurre?, para que me mandaste a llamar Okaa-sama?

-Yuuki- he notado que estas muy triste por ese tal Inuyasha

-kagome- eso no es cierto yo tome la decisión de permanecer a lado de mi Onii-sama para casarme con el…

-Yuuki- tu padre y yo no estamos deacuerdo que sigas sufriendo por el por lo que decidimos que lo mejor sería irnos a vivir a nuestra mansión de Shanghái

-kagome- por mi está bien… este lugar me recuerda mucho a el

-Yuuki- que te parece si partimos pasado mañana?

-kagome- entonces preparare mis cosas… mañana iré a despedirme de mis amigas

Yuuki había convencido a kagome de regresar a su antigua mansión mientras que del otro lado del pozo los chicos se encontraban cenando pero en ese momento llego kouga junto con sus 2 amigos decididos a llevarse a kagome…

-kouga- (entrando a la cabaña) he venido por kagome en dónde está?

-Inuyasha- (en posición de ataque) quien eres tú? Y quien es kagome?

-Kouga- no estoy jugando! Díganme dónde está?!

-sango- por favor kouga no causes alboroto

-kikyo- nosotros no conocemos a ninguna kagome!

-kouga- tu juraste protegerla pero veo que te abandono (saliendo de la cabaña)

-Miroku- yo iré a hablar con el

-Inuyasha- lo conocen?

-sango- si

-kikyo- también conocen a esa tal kagome?

Por alguna extraña razón Inuyasha sentía un fuerte golpe cada vez que pronunciaban es nombre por lo que le pregunto a sango más sobre ella pero sango se rehusaba a hablar ya que no quería que su amiga se enfadara con ella: por otro lado Miroku se encontraba hablando con kouga sobre la condición de Inuyasha y kikyo…

-kouga- así que kagome borro sus memorias

-Miroku- así es ella sacrifico su felicidad por ellos para que estuvieran juntos pero eso no funciono…

-Kouga- eso quiere decir que se casara con su hermano?

-Miroku- me temo que si

-Kouga- tengo que ir a impedir eso!

-Miroku- solo Inuyasha puede cruzar el pozo devora huesos!

-kouga- que estás diciendo?... pero sus amigos sí pudieron pasar!

-Miroku- créeme… nosotros ya intentamos pero nos fue imposible

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que sesshomaru los estaba escuchando por lo que mejor se retiró para que nadie lo descubriera; en el templo todos los vampiros se acercaban a la familia para felicitarlos por su regreso otros se mantenían alejados de ellos…

-kaname- les agradezco que hayan venido a este banquete les quiero informar que Yue tiene algo importante que comunicarles!

-Yue- gracias Otou-sama…. Ya que todos los vampiros importantes están reunidos quiero pedirle a kagome kuran… quieres casarte conmigo? (arrodillándose)

-kagome- yo… acepto! Casarme contigo Yue kuran…

-Invitados- felicidades por la nueva familia kuran!... espero que sean muy felices!...

-Yue te jura que te hare feliz por toda la eternidad…

Yori y Cross estaban muy sorprendidos ya que sabían que kagome estaba enamorada de Inuyasha pero no dijeron nada ya que tenían esperanzas de que se olvidara de él; ya había amanecido por lo que todos los vampiros se retiraron a sus hogares mientras que kagome se fue a la escuela para despedirse de sus amigas…

-Yuka- porque te tienes que ir?

-Kagome-las voy a extrañar mucho!

-Ayumi- porque tu mama te cambio de escuela?!

-Ami- nos enviaras cartas verdad?

-kagome- les prometo que les escribiré además me voy para que me pueda curar de mi enfermedad

-Yuka- espera que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar0.!

Con esto kagome se despidió de sus amigas y regreso al templo en donde la recibió Yori la cual ese día se iba con sota para hablar con el señor Wakaba…

-kagome- espero que su padre la logre perdonar

-Yori- gracias kagome espero que seas muy feliz con Yue

-sota- no te olvides de nosotros kagome

-kagome- claro que no los olvidare ustedes fueron mi familia durante 10 años!

-Yori- bueno nos tenemos que ir antes de que nos deje el avión

-kagome- cuídense mucho!

Yori y sota se fueron dejando a kagome sola en la entrada por lo que entro para descansar un poco; cuando despertó ya era de noche todos se encontraban trabajando incluyendo a Cross quien fue el único en quedarse ya que Yagari regreso al cuartel de cazadores ya que fue nombrado el nuevo director por órdenes de Cross

-Cross- buenas noches kagome!


	15. reacciona kagome

REACCIONA KAGOME

-kagome- buenas noches señor Cross… sabe en donde esta Yue?

-Cross- tus padres y Yue fueron a una reunión importante

-kagome- ya veo entonces me iré a dar una vuelta

-Hanabusa- (llegando) kagome-sama! Hoy empezaremos con sus clases

-Kagome- no puede ser cuando lleguemos a la mansión?!

-Hanabusa- está bien pero en ese caso comenzaremos con el entrenamiento para que pueda controlar sus poderes al 100%

-Cross- si quieren yo puedo ayudarlos

-kagome- suena muy bien

-Hanabusa- en ese caso vamos al patio delantero para que comencemos

Kagome y los demás fueron al patio principal en donde se encontraban los demás vampiros arreglando todo para el entrenamiento de kagome…

-Hanabusa- empezaremos con lo más básico kagome-sama… quiero que destroce todas esas botellas con tan solo hacer brillar sus ojos

-kagome- pero son muchas!

Ruka- estoy segura que podrá romperlas todas

-Kagome- está bien lo intentare!

Kagome se empezó a concentrar cuando abrió los ojos todas las botellas se hicieron polvo por lo que se emocionó mucho..

-kagome- si! Lo logre!

-Hanabusa- muy bien hecho kagome-sama ahora seguiremos con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo… señor Cross nos haría el honor

-Cross- con mucho gusto Aido… tratare de contenerme

-kagome- tengo más ventaja ya que he peleado con varios demonios

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama le pido que no se confié tanto

En ese momento Cross se lanzó hacia kagome la cual le dio tiempo de brincar antes de que fuera golpeada; kagome y Cross iban empatados y ninguno se le veía agotado hasta que alguien los ataco por sorpresa

-voz- ráfaga explosiva!

-Ruka. Kagome-sama!

-kagome- no se preocupen estoy bien!

-Akatsuki- quien fue?!

-Kagome- sal de donde estés sesshomaru!

-sesshomaru- vaya sí que eres rápida

-Hanabusa- como te atreves a atacar a kagome-sama!

-sesshomaru- quiero hablar contigo (señalando a kagome)

-kagome- no me interesa saber a qué viniste

-sesshomaru- estoy enterado que le borraste la memoria a Inuyasha y quiero saber por qué razón lo hiciste?

-Cross- que es lo que quieres con kagome?

-kagome- por favor abuela déjenme a solas con el

-Hanabusa- pero?!

-kagome- estaré bien

Aido no tuvo más remedio que dejarla sola con sesshomaru pero antes de marcharse le recordó a kagome que partirían en 20 minutos; cuando por fin estaban a solas kagome le pidió que hablara

-Kagome- ahora dime a que has venido realmente?

-sesshomaru- ya te lo dije además también le borraste la memoria a esa sacerdotisa….. Pensaste que así los dos estarían juntos…. Pero hoy en la tarde llego tu amigo lobo y le reclamo a Inuyasha por no haberte cuidado…

-Kagome- (hablando con sarcasmo) que….ahora te preocupa Inuyasha?

-sesshomaru- estoy enterado que estas enamorada de el….. Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo dejaste con esa sacerdotisa

-kagome- eso es algo que tú no entenderías

-sesshomaru- solo lo diré una vez…. Inuyasha está sufriendo al no poder recordar todo lo ocurrido

-kagome- si eso es todo… ya te puedes marchar yo tengo otros asuntos más importantes que atender

-sesshomaru-eso era todo lo que quería decir… espero que puedas recapacitar antes de que cometas un error

Con esto sesshomaru dejo a kagome sola y pensando en todo lo que dijo….

**-"sesshomaru- solo lo diré una vez… Inuyasha está sufriendo al no poder recordar todo lo sucedido…. Eso era todo lo que te quería decir…..espero que puedas recapacitar antes de que cometas un error…"**

-Cross- (llegando a lado de kagome) te encuentras bien kagome?... no te lastimo?

-kagome- estoy bien no se preocupe (sonriendo)

-Cross- menos mal… tus padres y Yue acaban de llegar y preguntan por ti

-kagome- iré a verlos

-Cross- (agarrando su brazo) que te dijo para que estés así?

-kagome- no fue nada… si no le importa quiero ir con mis padres

Con esto Cross soltó a kagome por lo que ella se fue a ver a su familia mientras que él se quedó en el patio

-Kagome- bienvenidos a casa!

-Yuuki- ya estas lista para irnos?!

-Yue- que ocurre kagome porque estas triste?

-kagome- no es nada… estoy bien…. Iré por mis cosas

Kagome subió a su cuarto por sus cosas mientras que Cross entraba a la sala en donde se encontraba la familia kuran y los demás vampiros con sus equipajes

-Cross- espero que me escriban

-kaname- gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija

-Cross- para mí fue un placer cuidar de la hija de Yuuki

-Yuuki- (abrazándolo) gracias Otou-san

-kagome-(bajando) ya estoy lista para irme

-kaname- cuídese mucho señor Cross

-Cross- igualmente kaname-kun!

Así la familia kuran y los vampiros nobles partieron para el aeropuerto para tomar el avión a Shanghái por otro lado Cross quería saber qué es lo que había pasado por lo que se fue al pozo y salto ya que tiempo atrás fue convertido en vampiro por Juuri; cuando salió se sorprendió mucho al ver todo diferente; Cross se dirigió a donde se encontraba la aldea encontrándose con el pequeño shippo…

-shippo- quién eres?

-Cross- hola!; tu debes ser amigo de kagome?!

-Shippo- la conoces?!... como esta ella?

-sesshomaru- (saliendo de entre los arboles) así que decidiste seguirme

-Cross- solo quiero saber qué fue lo que le dijiste

-sesshomaru- solo trate de hacerla reaccionar pero creo que fue inútil

En ese momento sesshomaru tenía planeado marcharse pero fue detenido por Inuyasha quien acababa de llegar junto con sus amigos…

-Inuyasha- que haces aquí sesshomaru?!

-sesshomaru- porque no mejor se lo preguntas al familiar de tu amada

-Inuyasha- mi amada?... de que estas hablando?!

Pero Inuyasha no tuvo respuesta ya que sesshomaru se había ido dejando solo a Cross el cual también tenía planeado marcharse pero fue detenido por Inuyasha quien tenía muchas preguntas que hacer sobre esa tal kagome….


	16. recuperando la memoria

RECUPERANDO LA MEMORIA

-Inuyasha- quien eres? Y que quien es esa tal kagome?

-Cross- lo siento pero no te puedo decir nada

-Miroku- pero si nos puede decir su nombre

-Cross- solo llámame kaien… creo que es mejor irme

-Inuyasha- espere!... A que vino?

Pero Cross no le hizo caso y siguió con su camino los demás tuvieron que regresar a la aldea pero Inuyasha se quedo y decidió seguirlo y se asombro al ver que Cross saltaba a un pozo por lo que el también salto; cuando salió se sorprendió mas ya que era diferente cuando salió le llego un aroma delicioso y que era familiar para el por lo que siguió ese aroma hasta el cuarto que fue de kagome pero no encontró nada solo una pequeña fotografía la cual estaba tirada y cuando la alzo y vio la imagen empezó a recordar todo

-Inuyasha- kagome?...kagomeeeeeeee!

-Cross-(entrando) que haces aquí?

-Inuyasha- al fin recordé todo y acabo de darme cuenta que el vacio que tenía era porque kagome no está a mi lado

-Cross- pero es demasiado tarde…. Kagome se fue con su familia además dentro de poco se casara con Yue

-Inuyasha- sabe donde esta?

-Cross- lo siento mucho pero no tengo la más mínima idea de donde estén

-Inuyasha- por que hizo esto? Por que se fue de mi lado?

-Cross- ella quiso protegerte

-Inuyasha- protegerme?

-Cross- ella es igual a su madre; Yuuki hizo lo mismo cuando se fue con kaname juro que intentaría ser feliz y así fue pero kagome es diferente ella pone a los demás por delante de ella

-Inuyasha- entonces si tengo esperanzas?!

-Cross- te recomiendo que es mejor que la olvides… ella no va a regresar

-Inuyasha- no me importa esperarla aquí toda mi vida pero entiéndame que la amo!

-Cross- lo siento pero ella merece ser feliz con alguien más

Con esto Inuyasha se fue de nuevo al sengoku pero no les conto a sus amigos que ya había recuperado la memoria; Cross se sentía mal por no haberle dicho a Inuyasha sobre el paradero de kagome ya que fue una orden de Yue… ya habían pasado 8 horas desde que la familia Kuran y los demás vampiros tomaron el avión; cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por otros vampiros os cuales se sorprendieron al ver a kaname y Yuuki; la familia sangre pura fue llevada a la mansión la cual estaba muy arreglada….

-Yue- no ha cambiado nada

-kagome- tienes razón Yue no ha cambiado

-Yuuki- por favor vayan a sus cuartos a desempacar

-kaname- más tarde los mandaremos a llamar para planear la boda

-kagome- por qué no mejor lo hacemos ahora

Yue- creo que es mejor descansar para recuperar algo de energía

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama le informo que mañana iniciaremos con sus clases

-Yuuki- ahora descansar (dándoles un beso a cada quien en la frente)

Yue y kagome se fueron a sus habitaciones dejando solos a kaname y a Yuuki junto con los demás vampiros

-Ruka- kaname-sama nosotros ayudaremos a kagome-sama con sus estudios

-Rima- kaname-sama le habla por teléfono el señor Cross

-kaname-(agarrando el teléfono) que ocurre señor Cross?

-Cross- es sobre el amigo de kagome… ya recupero la memoria

-kaname- no se preocupe ella jamás regresara

-Cross-tratare de sellar el pozo para que no vuelva a esta época

-kaname- cuento con usted…. Yo tratare de borrar los recuerdos de ella

-Cross- está bien… me estaré comunicando con ustedes para informarles como van la cosas

Con esto Cross y kaname colgaron mientras que Yuuki preguntaba lo que acababa de ocurrir….

-Yuuki- para que hablo el señor Cross?

-kaname- me informo que ese tal Inuyasha recupero la memoria

-kagome- (bajando las escaleras) que fue lo que dijiste Otou-sama?!

-Yuuki- kagome?

-Kaname- que harás?

-kagome- me pienso quedar…. El tiene a su primer amor

-kaname- en ese caso empezaremos con los preparativos de la boda

Con esto kagome y sus padres se pusieron a organizar la boda mientras que en el templo Cross se encontraba revisando todos los pergaminos para ver como sellar el pozo hasta que encontró uno pero en ese momento apareció Sesshomaru el cual se lo quito…

-Sesshomaru- así que… pretendías sellar el pozo con esto

-Cross- es por el bien de kagome y su familia

-Sesshomaru- no voy a permitir que esa chiquilla cometa un error…

Con esto Sesshomaru salió de la cas pero no se fue directo al pozo sino que se fue donde se encontraba kagome; la familia Kuran había decidido que l boda seria en 5 días ya que kagome insistió mucho en adelantarla

-Yuuki- en ese caso kagome y yo iremos mañana a ver los vestidos de novia!


	17. kagome falsa

KAGOME FALSA

(SESSHOMARU ESCAPA)

Como lo había dicho Yuuki en la mañana salieron muy temprano para ir a todas las tiendas para comprar el vestido de kagome…

Kagome- Okaa-sama que te parece este vestido?

Kagome salió con un vestido muy hermoso; era esponjado con holanes los cuales partían de un costado de ese lado tenía una flor en la parte de la cintura tenía un pequeño moño

Yuuki- te ves hermosa hija… creo que encontramos el vestido perfecto!

Kagome- tienes razón…. Solo hay que ver los preparativos

Kagome y Yuuki siguieron con las compras mientras que Kaname se encargaba de organizar a toda la servidumbre para que limpiara todo el salón de baile..

Yue- (entrando al despacho) kagome y mi Okaa-sama ya tardaron

Kaname- no te preocupes de seguro ya han de venir

Yue- tengo un mal presentimiento

Kaname- ellas estarán bien

Kagome y Yuuki iban de regreso a la mansión pero antes de llegar fueron atacadas por sesshomaru el cual había llegado para llevarse a kagome…

Kagome-(saliendo del auto) como es que nos encontraste sesshomaru?!

Sesshomaru- he venido por ti para llevarte con inuyasha

Yuuki- que tendrías a cambio?!

Kagome- lo siento mucho sesshomaru pero ya tome la decisión de casarme con mi hermano

En eso empezó a pelear con él; sesshomaru se sentía confiado pero no conto que Yuuki también pelearía por lo que las dos derrotaron a sesshomaru y lo llevaron a la mansión para encerarlo en una celda…..

Yue- que fue lo que paso? (viendo a sesshomaru inconsciente)

Yuuki- no te preocupes hijo!

Kagome- llévense a este sujeto al calabozo!... Otou-sama le podrías borrar la memoria?

Kaname- está bien pero quiero hablar contigo en 20 minutos

Así Kaname se fue a donde se encontraba sesshomaru mientras que kagome y Yuuki le contaban todo lo ocurrido a Yue el cual se alteró un poco al enterarse que se la quería llevar…..

Yue- no permitiré que te hagan daño!

Kagome- no te preocupes o se defenderme sola….

Kaname (llegando a la sala)- kagome acompáñame al despacho

Kaname y kagome se fueron al despacho dejando solos a Yuuki y a Yue los cuales estaban enterados del plan de Kaname para que kagome se olvidara de inuyasha…..

Yuuki- espero que tu padre consiga borrar esos recuerdos

Yue- es lo mejor para kagome

Dentro del despacho se encontraba kagome la cual se preguntaba sobre que querría hablar su padre…..

Kagome- de que se trata Otou-sama?!

Kaname-(abrazándola) espero que me logres perdonar por lo que voy a hacer!

Kagome- que!

Kaname había hecho dormir a kagome mientras que con su otra mano le borraba todos los recuerdo de inuyasha cuando termino la llevo a su cuarto para que descansara…

Yue- lograste borrar sus recuerdos?

Kaname- si… no hay de que preocuparnos

Yuuki- que haremos con ese sujeto?!

Kaname- hay que regresarlo lo antes posible

Yue- le borraste la memoria?

Kaname- no… cuando llegue se encontraba despierto

Yuuki- entonces que haremos?!

Kaname- no se preocupen yo me hare cargo… si no me necesitan me retiro al despacho

Yuuki estaba muy preocupada por el futuro de su hija mientras que Kaname ya había encontrado una solución pero temía que le pasara lo mismo que a Yuuki por lo que se encerró para encontrar una nueva fórmula mientras que Yue se encontraba a lado de kagome…

Yue- no permitiré que te separen de mí….

Por otro lado Kaname se encontraba revisando cada libro que tenía hasta que encontró su antiguo diario en donde anotaba todos sus experimentos en donde encontró lo que necesitaba

Kaname- al fin lo encontré… esto es por el bien de la familia

Kaname se dirigió al cuarto de kagome para sacarle un poco de sangre; cuando entro se encontró con su hijo mayor el cual se encontraba en la ventana observando el atardecer….

Kaname- pensé que estabas con tu madre

Yue-(volteando) que es lo que pretendes hacer?

Kaname- lo sabrás a su debido tiempo

Yue-(avanzando hacia Kaname) espero que funcione lo que estas tramando Otou-sama

Con esto Yue salió de la habitación dejando a Kaname solo por lo que se acercó a kagome y le quito un poco de su sangre; por otro lado sesshomaru se encontraba en una de las celdas de la mansión pero no podía moverse ya que Ruka lo controlaba..

Sesshomaru- te garantizo que no estaré mucho tiempo aquí!

Ruka- tienes razón….mañana Kaname-sama se deshará de ti

Sesshomaru- por que protegen tanto a esa chiquilla?

Ruka- como te atreves a llamarla así?!

Sesshomaru- solo responde!

Yuuki-(llegando) porque somos vampiros del más alto rango y no podemos permitir que ella este con ese hanyou

Ruka- Yuuki-sama?... que hace aquí?... Kaname-sama se enfadara si está aquí!

Yuuki- no te preocupes solo vine a ver como esta esté sujeto

Yuuki se marchó dejando solos otra vez a Ruka y a sesshomaru cuando Yuuki llego a la sala sintió el olor de la sangre de kagome por lo que decidió subir para ver qué pasaba

Yuuki-(entrando) Kaname?... que estás haciendo?

Kaname- Yuuki…. Estoy planeando hacer una doble para que logre engañar a ese demonio y deje en paz a nuestra hija

Yuuki- pero eso sería peligroso!

Kaname- en este caso no… solo necesito los sentimientos que tenía por ese hanyou y un poco de su sangre para crearla

Yuuki- Yue está enterado de esto?

Kaname- por el momento no le digas nada hasta que esté terminada

Yuuki- está bien

Kaname- me iré al laboratorio…

Kaname se fue dejando a Yuuki por lo que se acercó a kagome y le empezó a platicar…

Yuuki- por favor kagome despierta… hay muchas personas que te quieren…

Kagome- mmmm… Yue?... que me paso?(despertando)

Yuuki- que alegría que hayas despertado (abrazándola) nos tenías muy preocupados!

Kagome- en donde esta Yue?

Yuuki- esta con los preparativos de la boda

Kagome- es cierto!... Okaa-sama hay que apurarnos porque solo nos quedan 2 días!

Yuuki- no te preocupes ya todo está listo solo hay que esperar el gran día!

Como lo había dicho Yuuki; Yue se encontraba revisando cada detalle para la boda pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que tramaba su padre…

Yue- Otou-sama que estarás tramando?

Por otro lado Kaname se encontraba realizando los últimos detalles para darle vida a su nueva creación con los sentimientos de su hija

Kaname- despierta!

Kagome 2- (abriendo los ojos) Otou-san?

Kaname- kagome quiero que te vayas con ese tal sesshomaru

Kagome 2- a dónde quieres que vaya?

Kaname- recuerda muy bien esto…. Tu eres solo una parte del cuerpo original de la verdadera kagome… tu deber es alejar a sesshomaru de ella para que pueda ser feliz

Kagome 2- eta bien… hoy mismo me iré con el

Kaname le había dado indicaciones a su creación mientras que en el calabozo sesshomaru se encontraba muy molesto en ese momento llego kagome la cual le ordeno a Ruka que se fuera pero ella no quiso…

Kagome- piensas desobedecerme?

Ruka- no es eso kagome-sama!... pero… él podría escapar!

Kagome- tienes razón…podría escapar

Ruka no se dio cuenta cuando llego Kaname y la hizo dormir por lo que sesshomaru pudo escapar…

Sesshomaru- que fue todo eso?


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

-kagome= tenemos que irnos rápido antes de que se den cuenta!

-kaname= vayan al lado este ahí nadie vigila

-kagome= gracias "Otou-sama"…. Vamos sesshomaru!

Así kagome y sesshomaru se fueron; kaname llevo a Ruka con Akatsuki el cual se preocupó al ver a su esposa inconsciente….

-Akatsuki= Ruka! … kaname-sama que le paso?!

-kaname= solo está dormida

-Yue= que fue lo que paso? (dándose cuenta de Ruka) ella no se encontraba custodiando a ese sujeto?!

-kaname= si pero se fue con kagome

-Yue= porque lo permitiste?!

Yue tenía planeado seguirlo pero en ese momento Yuuki y kagome iban bajando las escaleras

-Yuuki= que es todo este albo…..

-kagome= que ocurre Okaa-sama?!

-Yue = Kagome?

-kagome= que pasa Onii-sama?

Yue- nada es solo que Ruka se sintió mal

-Yuuki= que paso con ese sujeto?

-kaname= en estos momentos está partiendo rumbo a Tokio

-kagome= se refieren a la persona que nos atacó?

-Yue= ["como es que recuerda a ese sujeto si le borraron sus recuerdo?!"]

-Yuuki= que sucede Yue?

-Yue= no tengo nada…. Kagome apenas despertaste?

-kagome= tiene como media hora

-Yuuki= bajamos porque escuchamos mucho escandalo

-Yue= Otou-sama quiero hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas

-kaname= está bien… vamos al despacho

-Yuuki= vamos kagome a la cocina para que empiecen a servir la comida

-kagome= si!

Con esto kaname y Yue se fueron al despacho ya que Yue no entendía lo que estaba pasando mientras que Yuuki se llevó a kagome para preguntarle algunas cosas…

-kaname= (sentándose) dime de que quieres hablar?

-Yue= explícame como es que kagome está aquí?; si tu dijiste que se había ido con ese sujeto!

-kaname= cree a una segunda kagome con un poco de su sangre y con los recuerdos que le borre sobre ese sujeto…

-Yue= entonces no correremos ningún peligro?!

-kaname= ella tiene ordenes de quedarse para distraerlos para que puedas casarte y ser felices…..

Por otro lado Yuuki se encontraba con kagome preguntándole sobre lo que recuerda de sus amigos

-Yuuki= kagome?... recuerdas a inuyasha?

-kagome= inuyasha?... el me ayudo a recolectar los fragmentos junto con mis amigos y mi hermano Yue

-Yuuki= que más recuerdas de ellos?

-kagome= porque me preguntas todo esto?

-Yuuki= por nada

Yuuki ya no siguió preguntando ya que había confirmado que no recordaba nada más por otro lado cerca de Tokio se encontraban sesshomaru junto con la otra kagome….

-sesshomaru= que es lo que pretendes hacer?

-kagome 2= me di cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error

-sesshomaru= entonces regresaras con inuyasha?

-kagome 2= si…. Pero creo que tardare un poco en hacer que recupere la memoria inuyasha….

Los 2 llegaron al templo y se sorprendieron al encontrarse con inuyasha el cual corrió a abrazar a kagome por lo que no le dio importancia a sesshomaru

-Inuyasha= kagome! (Abrazándola) me alegra que hayas regresado!

-kagome 2= como recuperaste la memoria?!

-cross= (llegando) kagome?... que heces aquí?... no te ibas a casar con Yue?

-inuyasha- que haces aquí sesshomaru?!

-sesshomaru- por lo menos agradece que te ayude a recuperar a tu amada

-kagome- por favor no discutan... abuelo cross de seguro mi Otou-san no tardara en hablarle

cross= (llorando) suena muy lindo cuando me dices abuelo!

inuyasha= como es que tu hermano te dejo?

kagome 2= el solo le gusta que sea feliz por lo que me dejo libre

cross= hay que entrar para que ns cuentes todo

todos entraron a la casa en donde kagome les contó todo y al poco tiempo hablo kaname para explicarle la verdadera situación por lo que su sonrisa desapareció...

cross= entiendo kaname-kun.. no te preocupes te ayudare lo mas que pueda... mandale un abrazo a yuuki de mi parte

kaname= cuente con ello señor cross

asi cross y kaname colgaron por lo que cada quien se dirigió a la sala en donde los esperaban...

yuuki= que te dijo?!

kaname= hasta ahora no se han dado cuenta... también me dijo que ese tal inuyasha recupero la memoria

yuuki= solo espero que la verdadera kagome no recupere la memoria

al fin a llegado el dia de la boda de yue y kagome todos se encontraban muy felices ya que ellos serian los nuevos reyes del mundo vampirico; por otro lado cross se encontraba en el templo con la otra kagome

kagome 2 = en estos momentos se ha de estar celebrando la boda

cross= tienes razón... por cuanto tiempo permanecerás aquí?

kagome 2 = no se lo informaron?!... bueno solo estoy aqui para evitar que inuyasha o sesshomaru impidan la boda

cross= después de eso que harás?

kagome 2 = no tengo idea... pero le aseguro que nadien sabar lo sucedido

por otro lado en la mansión kuran se llevaba a cabo un gran banquete en honor a los nuevos reyes los cuales se encontraban muy felices al igual que sus padres

yuuki= kagome se ve realmente feliz!

kaname= tienes razón...[" todo marcha descuerdo al plan... solo falta que esos sujetos desaparezcan"]

yuuki= kaname estas bien?

kaname= si... hay que felicitar a nuestros hijos

así yuuki y kaname fueron con susu hijos mientras que en el templo sesshmaru haba escuchado la platica de cross y kagome por lo que decidio esperar el momento oportuno para matar a esa impostora... inuyasha habia ido al sengoku para hablar con ss amigos y principalmente con kikyo

shippo= inuyasha en donde has estado?!... todos estábamos preocupados por ti!

inuyasha= (dándole un golpe en la cabeza ) no me moleste enano!

miroku= shippo tiene razon nos tenia muy preocupados

inuysha= les dire la verdad... estuve en la epoca de kagome...

sango= no me digas que recuperaste la memoria!

miroku= como fue posible!

inuyasha= sabia que se sorprenderian... kagome se encuentra de regreso al final no se caso

sesshomaru=(llegando a la aldea) estas muy equivocado inuyasha!

inuyasha= que quieres decir?!

kaome 2 = asi que nos estuviste escuchando... en ese caso tendre que matarlos...

inuyasha= que te ocurre kagome?!

sesshomaru= ella no es la verdadera kagome

sango= que estas diciendo?!

kagome 2 = no se preocupen a ustedes no les haré daño

mirku= si ella no es kagome

shippo= entonces en donde esta la verdadera?!

inuyasha=(sacando a colmillo de acero) responde!

kagome 2 = no les dire nada

sesshomaru= sabes muy bien que yo puedo ir a buscarla

kagome 2= te sera imposible encontrarlos ya que hoy morirás!

en ese momento kagome empezo a atacar inuyasha y seshomaru intentaban hacercarse pero les era difícil ya que kagome era muy poderosa; cuando kagome tenia asegurada la pelea fue interrumpida por cross quien se había interpuesto en la pelea...


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Cross= detente kagome!

Kagome 2= no interfiera en esto señor Cross….

Cross= que motivo tienes para atacarlos?!

Miroku= usted estaba enterado de todo?

Cross= solamente que ella es una doble de kagome… dime quien te dio esas ordenes

Kagome 2 = está bien se los diré fue la misma kagome al igual que toda la familia kuran!

Inuyasha= mientes!... ella me ama!... y no sería capaz de hacerme esto!

Kagome 2= tómalo como quiera pero yo tengo que cumplir una misión antes de regresar

Inuyasha= te voy a eliminar! Viento cor…..

Cross= no lo hagas! Si llegas a lastimarla o matarla la verdadera kagome también tendrá daños!

Sesshomaru= eso no me importa…. Pagará por la humillación que me hizo pasar

Kagome= adelante no te tengo miedo

En ese momento Sesshomaru empezó a atacar mientras que los demás se encontraban observando la pelea hasta que vieron como Sesshomaru era vencido…por otro lado yue se encontraba a lado de kagome la cual se encontraba algo mal ya que la doble había recibido un ataque de Sesshomaru por lo que suspendieron el banquete…..

Yue= resiste kagome (acariciando un mecho de cabello

Yuuki= (entrando) como esta hijo?

Yue= no ha despertado

Yuuki= crees que le haya pasado algo a la otra kagome?

Yue= no lo sé… pero si es así kagome corre un gran peligro

Regresando al sengoku Sesshomaru había quedado inconsciente por lo que kagome aprovecho para atacar a Inuyasha el cual esquivaba los golpes…

Inuyasha= por favor no sigas con esto!

Sango= si tu eres la tra mitad de kagome deberías saber que Inuyasha te ama!

Kagome 2 = (deteniéndose) ja; crees que por saber eso voy a dejarlo vivir?... te equivocas! El debe pagar por todo el sufrimiento que le hi8zo pasar!... además ella estas destinada a vivir con los suyos!

Cross= en ese caso tendrás que pelear conmigo

Miroku= conmigo también!

Shippo= y conmigo!

Kagome 2= por favor chicos no hagan esto más difícil

Cross= no nos dejas otra alternativa

En ese momento Cross decidió atacarla pero ella no le quería hacer daño por lo que salió huyendo al pozo cuando salió de la capilla se encerró en su cuarto por otro lado kaname decidió ir a buscar a la doble de su hija

Yuuki= a dónde vas kaname?

Kaname= iré por kagome

Yue=(llegando) yo iré contigo Otou-sama

Kaname= iré yo solo

Yuuki= permítele a nuestro hijo ir

Yue= al igual que tu estoy preocupado por ella

Kagome= (bajando las escaleras y con sus ojos color rojo) así que creaste una doble; con qué propósito?!

Yuuki= kagome es mejor que descanses

Kagome= dime la verdad Otou-sama!

Kaname= porque no le preguntas a mi sangre

En ese momento kagome mordió la muñeca de kaname para ver todo lo que su padre había hecho en eso vio a Sesshomaru y el hablando junto con su otro yo

Kagome= comprendo… así que lo hicieron para que me casar con mi Onii-sama

Yuuki= nosotros solo queríamos lo mejor para ti!

Kagome= yo ya había decidido casarme con yue es por eso que le borre la memoria a Inuyasha

Kaname= en estos momentos hay que ir a traer a tu otra mitad para que se fusionen

Kagome= yo quiero ir con ustedes!

Yue=es mejor que te quedes

Yuuki= yue tiene razón e mejor…

Kagome= no Okaa-sama!

Kaname= está bien partiremos en 20 minutos

Por otro lado Inuyasha trato de seguir a kagome pero fue detenido por Kikyo y Kaede las cuales les preguntaron qué es lo que pasaba…

Kikyo= hola inuyasha!1

Kaede= que te ocurre? Te vez agitado?

Kikyo= en donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Inuyasha= no tengo tiempo de explicarles; tengo que alcanzar a kagome

Kaede=[" como es que recupero la memoria?"]

Kikyo= tu también estas con lo de kagome?

Inuyasha= me tengo que ir!; Miroku les explicara todo!

Con esto Inuyasha se fue dejándolas muy preocupadas por lo que fueron rápido a la aldea para que les explicaran todo.

Kaede= (entrando a la cabaña) monje Miroku nos puede explicar porque Inuyasha se fue?

Sango= anciana Kaede… lo que pasa es que Inuyasha recupero la memoria hace dos días y en ese tiempo vino…

Miroku= regreso kagome

Kikyo= quien es kagome?

Kaede= kagome es tu reencarnación de 500 años en el futuro y puede viajar a través de un pozo

Kikyo= y que tiene que ver Inuyasha con ella?

Sango= Kikyo tu moriste hace 50 años por culpa de un demonio llamado naraku pero hace 6 meses kagome vino a nuestra época a causa de la perla de shikon el cual se encontraba en i interior

Miroku= ella se encontraba enamorada de Inuyasha al igual que el pero fueron separados por el hermano mayor de kagome

Kikyo= al fin comprendo porque Inuyasha se encontraba distante conmigo

Kaede= te equivocas hermana… kagome borro sus recuerdo pero creo que aun asi la extrañaba

Miroku= deberíamos de preguntarle al sujeto que estaba con nosotros que más sabe?….

Sango= pero como desapareció junto con la otra kagome

Del otro lado del pozo se encontraba Cross con kagome la cual habían sellado el pozo por unas cuantas horas las cuales le sirvieron para curar sus heridas

Kagome 2 = señor Cross ahora que haremos?

Cross= lo único que se me ocurre es ir a mi vieja escuela

Kagome= suena buena ide….

Kagome no termino d hablar ya que sonó el teléfono por lo que Cross fue a contestar

Cross=diga?... quien habla?—que se te ofrece kaname-kun?

Kaname= señor Cross iremos para el templo por favor cuide de la otra kagome

Cross= no te preocupes kaname-kun… pero dime que ocurre?

Kaname=se lo explicare en el templo

Fue todo lo que dijo kaname ya que colgó dejando a Cross muy pensativo por lo que se lo informo a kagome

Kagome 2= que ocurre?

Cross= kaname y toda su familia vendrán

Kagome 2 no le informo para qué?

Cross no pero creo que es algo muy grave

Cross tenía razón ya que kagome se encontraba muy mal ya que necesitaba a su otra mitad para sobrevivir; la familia kuran se encontraba en su limosina cuando por fin llegaron al templo en donde fueron recibidos por Cross quien se dio cuenta…

Cross= bienvenidos!

Yuuki= en donde está la otra kagome?

Kagome 2= aquí estoy… que quieren de mí?

Pero antes de que Yuuki pudiera contestar fueron interrumpidos por Inuyasha el cual al fin pudo pasar el pozo

Inuyasha= en donde esta kagome?

Kaname= tenia ordenes de acabar con este sujeto

Kagome 2= lo siento mucho pero fui atacada por los 2 hermanos

Yu7e= después acabaremos contigo… kagome es hora de unirte con tu otro yo

Kagome= si

En eso kagome se acercó a su otro yo para clavarle sus colmillos cuando por fin tomo toda la sangre a otra kagome desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno dejando sorprendido a Inuyasha a y Cross…

Inuyasha= en verdad tu eres la verdadera kagome?


	20. Chapter 20 aviso

AVISO

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia pero no es el fin ya que habrá continuación así que esperen con ansias la próxima semana ya que con mi trabajo no he podido subir nuevas historias y he leído la opinión de ttsushime y le agradezco por darme una idea y puede que kagome se quede con Yue o con inuyasha no se todo puede cambiar…


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 20

Kagome= no puedo creer que hayas recuperado la memoria

Inuyasha= por favor no te vayas otra vez!

Yue= lo siento mucho… pero ahora Kagome es mi esposa

Inuyasha= que estás diciendo?!... eso es mentira!

Kagome= es cierto… es por eso que bore tu memoria para que puedas ser feliz con kikyo

Inuyasha= pero yo te amo!

Esto dejo sorprendida a Kagome ya que el nunca le había dicho que la amaba pero recordó que ella estaba casada y que seria para toda la eternidad, además ella todavía quería a Yue por lo que no podía dejarlo ya que el sufrió mucho cuando fueron separados…..

Kagome= lo siento Inuyasha pero no puedo corresponder a tu amor ya que aun sigo enamorada de Yue…. Espero que logres encontrar el amor con otra persona que no sea yo

Yue= Kagome por favor no sacrifiques tu amor por mi

Kagome= no es sacrificio lo que hago…. Yo realmente sigo enamorada de ti!

Kaname= es hora de irnos… tenemos que regresar a la mansión

Inuyasha= tú no puedes regresar!

Yue= porque no?

Inuyasha= tenemos que cuidar de la perla juntos!

Kagome=toma Inuyasha…. Yo no necesito la perla…. Quiero que cumplas tu deseo de convertirte en un demonio

Cross= Kagome te voy a extrañar mucho!

Yuuki= no se preocupe director; Kagome entrara a la academia junto con Yue como los presidentes del dormitorio kuran

Inuyasha= si esa es tu decisión…. Entonces espero que seas muy feliz con el….

Con esto Inuyasha se marcho para el sengoku en donde sus amigos le esperaban junto con la anciana kaede y kikyo las cuales se dieron cuenta que traía la perla de shikon en sus manos…..

Sango= que paso Inuyasha?!

Inuyasha= llego la verdadera Kagome

Miroku= que te dijo?

Shippo= chicos!... miren!... tiene la perla de shikon!

Inuyasha= Kagome me la entrego para que cumpliera mi deseo

Kaede= que piensas hacer Inuyasha?

Inuyasha= lo siento… pero quiero estar solo

En ese momento Inuyasha se fue hacia el árbol sagrado en donde se subió a una de las ramas pensando en todo lo que había pasado; estaba tan sumiso en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de kikyo quien lo andaba buscando….

Kikyo= Inuyasha puedo hablar contigo?

Inuyasha= que ocurre kikyo?

Kikyo= realmente amabas a esa mujer?

Inuyasha= (sorprendido) como sabes eso?!

Kikyo= me lo contaron tus amigos, pero eso no es el punto lo que realmente quiero saber que harás para recuperarla?

Inuyasha= ya no puedo hacer nada…. Ella está casada con su hermano y se fue muy lejos

Kikyo= entonces utiliza la perla para que todo sea como antes

Lo que dijo kikyo dejo muy sorprendido a Inuyasha ya que el recordaba que kikyo odiaba a Kagome y haría cualquier cosa para matarla…. La familia de Kagome ya se encontraba en su limosina rumbo a su mansión junto con Cross quien estaba algo triste por Inuyasha

Yuuki= le ocurre algo director?

Cross= ah?... no,no… estoy bien!

Kaname= todos los hijos de los demás vampiros están informados sobre reabrir la clase nocturna

Yuuki= me pregunto cómo lo habrá tomado el señor yagari?

Cross= de seguro ha de estar molesto

Kagome= me pregunto; como estará la señora wakaba y sota

Kaname= no te preocupes por ella la veras muy pronto

Por otro lado Inuyasha seguía pensando en cómo utilizar la perla y en ese momento llego sesshomaru el cual ya se había recuperado de todas sus heridas…

Sesshomaru= aun no decides?

Inuyasha= porque?

Sesshomaru= hum?

Inuyasha= porque quisiste ayudarme con Kagome?

Sesshomaru= realmente no lo se

Inuyasha= como que no lo sabes?

Sesshomaru= si realmente la quieres pelea por ella

Inuyasha= pero no es tan fácil!

Sesshomaru= yo en tu lugar iría a su época y utilizaría la perla para convertirme en uno de ellos

Inuyasha= gracias sesshomaru!

En eso se fue corriendo rumbo al pozo y antes de pedir su deseo se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie por lo que empezó a buscar con su olfato pero no dio con ellos hasta que se encontró con Ruka la cual se había quedado para asegurar el templo….

Ruka= que haces aquí?

Inuyasha= te suplico que me lleves con Kagome

Ruka= y estando con ella que harás?

Inuyasha= tratare de recuperar su amor!

fin

Espero que les haya gustado

Muy pronto habrá una segunda historia así que no se desesperen ya que al final solo habrá una persona a lado de Kagome; habrá romance y nuevos personajes

Yuuki-san09


End file.
